<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In your eyes by havecourage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429422">In your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage'>havecourage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChanHun, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Menção Baeksoo, Mutual Pining, Romance, Song: Blinding Lights (The Weeknd), Songfic, sechan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O cotidiano exaustivo, a desordem constantemente presente e mais as inúmeras hesitações, gradualmente, foram sendo instaladas no subconsciente de Chanyeol. De forma que, em determinado momento, favoreceram para que chegasse em um dos seus piores estados: o que transmitia a gastura — por vivenciar as rotinas agressivas. E, principalmente, contribuíram em sua decisão de fugir do caos que rodeava sua vida. No entanto, aquela fuga não só o traria consequências, como também levaria consigo a saudade insana de um rapaz que frequentemente o deixava alucinado e completamente desorientado com seus próprios sentimentos e pensamentos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blinding Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi meu povinho.<br/>Vim com uma chanhun cheirosinha pra vocês... essa fific será uma twoshot, ela já tá terminada, então acredito que não demorarei para atualizá-la. Antes de lerem, queria dizer que essa história foi inspirada no recente álbum do The Weeknd, como vocês puderam observar, o título da fanfic e os títulos do capítulo tem referência às músicas, então se quiserem, aconselho a lerem escutando elas pra entrar no climinha hehe.<br/>Outra coisa, queria agradecer também a mia (@dustlights) pela betagem, conselhos e sugestões, obrigadinha por tudo amorzinho.<br/>Por fim, espero que vocês tenham uma ótima leitura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">CAPÍTULO UM: BLINDING LIGHTS</span>
</p><p><br/> </p><p>
  <em>I been tryna call</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I been on my own for long enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O grito ensurdecedor ecoou por toda a casa, atravessando as paredes e não demorou muito para que preenchesse a rua da vizinhança. </p><p>Park Chanyeol estava enfurecido por ter que vivenciar aquilo mais uma vez. Estava farto do seu pai, das suas falácias e do seu jeito arrogante. Seu progenitor não era um homem fácil e muito menos gentil com as palavras, descontava em quem tivesse à sua frente, ou melhor, explodia com a única pessoa que na sua percepção era mais vulnerável e fraco. O senhor Park escolhia o fim do dia — o período que chegava do serviço —, para despejar toda sua raiva e frustração decorrente do seu fracasso no trabalho em seu filho, o caçula da família. </p><p>Chanyeol não se considerava como uma pessoa indefesa, porém, a pedido da matriarca, tentava ficar em silêncio e aguentar as palavras duras do mais velho de cabeça baixa quando essas situações aconteciam. A cada vez que esse pesadelo voltava a ocorrer, seu desejo de extravasar e sumir daquele ambiente que sugava sua energia começava a ser mais palpável dentro de si. E com a frequência que isso vinha se repetindo, ele tinha mais certeza de que não demoraria muito para que sumisse de vez. </p><p>Não suportando as grosserias por parte do patriarca, assim que o ouviu finalizar o mesmo discurso, tentando diminuí-lo na frente de outras pessoas, correu para o seu quarto, fechando a porta rapidamente. O maior, no instante que se viu seguro dentro daquele cubículo, fechou os olhos com força desejando desaparecer para sempre daquela vida miserável. </p><p>Nessas circunstâncias, só havia uma pessoa no mundo capaz de o fazer nublar seus pensamentos o fazendo esquecer-se por pelo menos momentaneamente de seus problemas familiares. Entretanto, com o aumento gradativo que o patriarca fazia próximo da porta de seu quarto, duvidava muito de que conseguisse escapar daquilo naquela noite. </p><p>Park estava cansado, não suportava mais viver e reviver essas situações exaustivas. Seu pai nunca havia passado de nenhum limite, contudo, naquele início de um crepúsculo que despontava no céu, temia que pela primeira vez isso pudesse ocorrer. O mais velho estava descontrolado por um motivo que até mesmo sua mãe desconhecia. </p><p>Nervoso com a possibilidade de seu pai arrombar sua porta a qualquer momento, Chanyeol alcançou uma mochila que ficava em cima de seu guarda-roupa e em poucos segundos jogava várias roupas que via pela frente, não se importando nem um pouco se eram suas camisas favoritas ou não, só queria mesmo sumir daquela casa o quanto antes.</p><p>“Park Chanyeol, abra essa porta.” O patriarca da família bradou do outro lado, era visível sua raiva em seu tom de voz.</p><p>Entretanto, Chanyeol fingia que não era chamado e aproveitava para pegar alguns de seus últimos pertences, socando tudo dentro da mochila. Todavia, estancou no lugar quando viu seu celular em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado de sua cama, anunciando que tinha uma nova mensagem. Seu coração palpitou mais rápido, pois sabia quem era o autor daquela notificação, mas como não podia responder naquele instante, apenas recolheu o celular e jogou na mochila sem jeito. Park observou rápido seu quarto um pouco agoniado, aquele ambiente que tanto se escondeu e o protegeu. Sem dúvida alguma sentirá muita falta dele, porém, sabia que não era hora de se sentir saudoso. </p><p>Chanyeol colocou a bagagem em suas costas e rumou para a janela do quarto, abriu-a sem muita dificuldade, ultrapassando para o outro lado. Correu até a garagem da residência, caminhando em passos rápidos, logo subindo na moto de seu progenitor. Estava pouco se importando com o que seu pai acharia quando percebesse que roubou a moto favorita dele, a real era que o Park naquele momento só queria se livrar daquele homem, então não ligava para nenhuma consequência.</p><p>E Chanyeol sabia lá no fundo que a única forma de fugir daquele que tanto temia era sumindo do mapa, da vida de todo mundo, saindo da cidade que nasceu. Uma parte do seu coração estava dolorido por ter que deixar duas pessoas que gostava muito, uma delas era Sehun, o que há poucos minutos havia lhe mandado mensagem. Mas Chanyeol sabia que não podia ler, não naquele momento, não quando estava prestes a partir, porque se lesse era capaz de desistir dessa sua loucura e ficar mesmo que contra sua vontade naquele lugar que tanto odiava. </p><p>Contudo, o maior não estava mais conseguindo permanecer naquela casa sem enlouquecer, então, ali, correndo pelas ruas de San Diego na moto, sentindo a vista embaçar por conta das lágrimas que surgiram e escorriam sem parar por suas bochechas sem sua permissão, Chanyeol tinha como únicas testemunhas do seu estado de tristeza a estrada e as luzes da cidade. Todavia, Park tinha feito uma decisão, decidiu que iria embora mesmo assim, ignorou qualquer vestígios de sentimentos ruins que aquela cidade tanto trouxe para si, e com esse pensamento em mente, traçou o caminho para uma cidade que Sehun sempre desejou visitar e morar, <em>Los Angeles</em>, a cidade que fazia o mais novo sonhar em viver uma vida feliz com Chanyeol, um dia, quem sabe, Park poderia fazer isso se tornar realidade. </p><p> </p><p>[…]</p><p> </p><p>A penumbra era evidente na estrada. Chanyeol dirigia um pouco afobado, desviando do acostamento de vez em quando. Tinha tirado sua carteira de habilitação não fazia muitos meses e mesmo com ela no bolso, a confiança que deveria ter sido adquirida com a prática, não o acompanhava naquela viagem. </p><p>A insignificância daquele fato deixava o Park aéreo em seu mundo neurológico particular. Embora estivesse pensativo demais, vagando entre a memória sobre uma pessoa específica, vez ou outra se concentrava ao que seguia à sua frente. Mesmo que a rodovia se mostrasse relativamente vazia naquele horário, Chanyeol sabia que não podia se descuidar, não quando já tinha feito isso por tempo demais em sua vida, precisava mudar algumas coisas e tentaria começar por aquele aspecto.</p><p>O caminho até Los Angeles não era muito demorado, não passava de duas horas circulando em uma velocidade média permitida, mas Park estava muito à frente disso, seguindo em alta velocidade, especificamente a 140 km/h, e isso permitiu que ficasse quarenta minutos adiantado, constatando que não demoraria muito para que cruzasse a cidade desejada. </p><p>Após longos minutos percorrendo a via, Chanyeol conseguiu visualizar um posto de gasolina, precisava abastecer a moto mesmo que já estivesse quase chegando em LA, tinha por volta de dez minutos até, de fato, alcançar a cidade. Sem hesitar, Park se direcionou ao posto, diminuindo a velocidade gradativamente e, assim que estancou a moto, saiu de cima para abastecer.</p><p>O lugar estaria em completo breu se não fosse por duas lâmpadas que iluminavam o local com muito custo. Enquanto abastecia, Chanyeol observou atento de um lado para o outro — pois não era muito antenado à notícias que passam nos canais televisivos —, portanto não sabia se Los Angeles era uma cidade de muitos assaltos, e por isso concluiu que precisava ficar em alerta, caso algum movimento estranho viesse a parecer suspeito. Ao olhar para o lado, o maior notou que tinha uma lanchonete e, rente à ela, uns quartos de dois andares, concluindo ser um hotel de beira de estrada. No mesmo instante, Chanyeol ficou interessado, poderia ser uma chance de passar a noite, afinal, a grana que trouxera junto consigo não era muita, e toda oportunidade que tivesse para dormir em um local barato, não deixaria escapar. </p><p>Logo que terminou de abastecer, subiu na moto novamente e não demorou muito para se locomover em uma velocidade baixa até a entrada da lanchonete, quando se aproximou percebeu que o interior do ambiente estava totalmente escuro, até pensou que talvez o estabelecimento fosse algum local abandonado, mas quis persistir de toda forma, ao se encostar na porta de vidro, semicerrou os olhos tentando enxergar algum vislumbre de alguém naquele espaço. E como a sorte estava ao seu favor, logo o maior conseguiu constatar que tinha mesmo uma pessoa no interior do lugar. </p><p>Sem demora, o Park decidiu dar leves batuques na porta de vidro para despertar quem quer que estivesse no local. Ainda próximo a entrada, viu que o rapaz que estava literalmente hibernando em cima do balcão, acordou espantado. Ao observar as ações do outro, notou que ele não esperava que alguém viesse comer algo em sua lanchonete naquele horário tão tardio, porém, para seu infortúnio, Chanyeol naquele dia tiraria seu sossego.</p><p>Um pouco confuso e sonolento, abriu sem muito humor para o novo cliente, o sono era bastante evidente no rosto do garoto, Park até ficou com pena, mas estava mesmo muito necessitado e ansioso para saber se tinha algum quarto vago. </p><p>“Boa noite?” O moreno saudou, fechando a porta da lanchonete assim que o maior passou.</p><p>“Boa noite, hum, você tem quartos vagos?” Foi direto, não queria enrolar e sabia que o garoto à sua frente também não desejava isso.</p><p>“Tenho” disse de modo simplista caminhando para os fundos do cômodo. Park entendeu que a falta de continuação em sua frase fora a deixa de que tinha que segui-lo. Ficou feliz momentaneamente, pois aquilo significava que dormiria embaixo de um teto e ainda pagaria barato por isso. </p><p>Caminhou pelo corredor pouco iluminado, o interior da lanchonete tinha um cheiro abafado e mofento, e, enquanto andava, Chanyeol se indagava como aquele garoto conseguia viver ali em um lugar todo fechado. Esses questionamentos logo se esvaíram quando o rapaz que estava à sua frente parou diante de uma porta escura, possivelmente sendo o quarto onde iria permanecer.</p><p>“Aqui, essa é a sua chave, pague amanhã antes de ir.” Entregou o objeto ao maior, não demorando para se retirar. Park pensara em como o garoto não estava nenhum pouco preocupado se seria pago ou não pela manhã, constatou isso apenas ao observar o modo desleixado dele quando passou por si. </p><p>“Tudo bem, obrigado.” Agradeceu rapidamente a tempo que o rapaz ao menos o escutasse. Abriu a porta devagar, e assim que passou por ela, trancou-a para sua segurança. Ligou a luz e prontamente o quarto se iluminou permitindo que Chanyeol visualizasse uma cama de solteiro, instantaneamente notando que o móvel estava com a madeira um pouco gasta, assim como a parede cinzenta que estava recheada de frases desconexas e algumas entendíveis, e, por fim, visualizou uma mesinha ao lado para guardar alguns pertences. Ao direcionar seu olhar para o lado direito do cômodo percebeu que tinha um banheiro, pelo menos aquele quarto era uma suíte, pensou.</p><p>Chanyeol não hesitou em se jogar na cama no mesmo instante após fazer sua análise rápida pelo quarto. Ajeitou-se melhor no colchão quando sentiu um incômodo com a mochila que ainda estava em suas costas, retirou-a rapidamente e jogou de qualquer jeito no chão, próximo a cama. Seu olhar e seus pensamentos estavam vagando para cima, se o vissem naquele momento, poderiam achar que estivesse apreciando o forro de madeira do quarto, todavia, seu subconsciente vagava longe, revivendo e pensando na loucura que finalmente ousou fazer, achava até mesmo sua situação cômica, mas engraçada de um jeito estranho, tanto que Park soprou um riso um pouco desacreditado com tamanha coragem. </p><p>“Merda.” O xingamento saiu involuntário de sua boca. Juntamente ao xingamento, o sorriso estranho também escapava de seus lábios, e claro, a lágrima solitária que não se ausentou em se derramar por sua bochecha, colaborando para o encerramento daquela noite de lembranças ruins que o maior tentava reviver. </p><p>Chanyeol estava com raiva e triste simultaneamente, mas agradeceu as lágrimas que o ajudaram com a sonolência e a sonhar rapidamente com um certo garoto.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Apesar da melancolia que sua noite havia se transformado, Chanyeol acordou agitado e ansioso. Assim que despertou, recolheu suas vestes e direcionou-se para o banheiro para tomar um longo banho. A água gelada o ajudou a retirar qualquer resquício da sensação ruim que tivera na noite anterior, e ao sentir a água percorrer seu corpo, Chanyeol espalmou suas duas mãos na parede diante de si deixando que a água banhasse com mais precisão seus cabelos. A corrente fria batendo diretamente em sua cabeça fazia com que se sentisse mais revigorado, Park sentia que apesar de suas ações estarem sendo feitas de forma ligeira, sabia que em seu interior as coisas funcionavam de um jeito diferente, trabalhando de modo divergente, ou seja, de forma mais vagarosa.  </p><p>Era como se seu subconsciente não sincronizasse com o seu coração, e que esses órgãos não tivessem de fato compreendido a sua realidade. Tinha desejado aquilo por anos, mas não naquela circunstância, não em um lugar sozinho, perdido e sem perspectiva. </p><p>Após longos minutos na mesma posição, Park saiu debaixo do chuveiro, enxugou-se rapidamente, não demorando muito para se vestir. O dia seria extenso e não poderia mais tardar dentro daquele cubículo.</p><p>Fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a, havia pego algumas notas de seu bolso para entregar ao rapaz que nem ao menos se prestou a perguntar pelo nome alheio, e quando estava prestes a passar pelo balcão da lanchonete, notou que o garoto se encontrava na mesma posição que o havia visto no meio da noite passada. </p><p>“Ei.” Chanyeol o chamou, encostando sua mão rapidamente na elevação, resultando em um alto estalo no intuito de despertá-lo. Park viu que o garoto necessitava urgentemente de um dia inteiro de sono ao observar como as pálpebras alheias tremiam freneticamente como se estivesse em um sonho pesado e profundo, ainda mais com a boca aberta, confirmando o seu estado de sonolência aguda. “Aqui, obrigado” agradeceu de forma simplista a hospedagem quando o viu acordar espantado e desnorteado. Em seguida, entregou as notas, desculpando-se internamente por aquela atitude e, sem esperar por mais alguma resposta, partiu passando pela porta em busca de sua moto.</p><p>Chanyeol reparou que o céu estava nublado em um estado típico de dias chuvosos, esperava que o dilúvio não aparecesse tão cedo — o lado ruim de ter uma moto era esse, o risco de se molhar inteiro. Na pressa, Park não levou consigo nenhuma roupa de proteção contra chuviscos ou algo semelhante à isso, até porque não tinha dado tempo de pensar a respeito. </p><p>Diante disso, arrumou sua mochila nas costas e deu partida na motocicleta, ouvindo o som do motor roncando de forma feroz. Los Angeles estava bem próxima, e o maior sentia sua espinha arrepiar-se pela sensação de ansiedade que habitava seu corpo, por compreender que finalmente estava quase chegando nesse lugar e, enquanto se distanciava do hotel barato, Chanyeol se lembrou da mensagem de Sehun. Contudo, prometera a si mesmo durante o banho, mesmo em pensamento, que só iria responder quando pisasse na cidade. Desejava chegar primeiro, antes de qualquer coisa, mas a verdade era que o Park estava colocando obstáculos para adiar a qualquer custo de ver aquela notificação.</p><p>E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais Chanyeol aumentava a velocidade, dessa forma, não tardou muito para que chegasse ao destino em um tempo ainda mais rápido do que era previsto. </p><p>Ao passar pela fronteira, uma sensação de nervosismo misturado com tensão começou a se instalar em seu interior. Até o momento, seu único objetivo era chegar à cidade, porém, agora que finalmente tinha atingido isso, sentia-se perdido em um lugar enorme e incógnito. Ainda vagava pelas ruas, em uma velocidade baixa que o ajudava a observar o movimento da praia, das ruas, das vidas de outras pessoas desconhecidas. </p><p>Mesmo que a cidade fosse bonita, colorida e alegre, não parecia certo estar ali sozinho, e lá no fundo de seu íntimo sabia o porquê daquele sentimento. Depois de horas desde que saiu de sua antiga casa, concluiu que tinha que parar em algum local naquele instante, para tirar, pelo menos um pouco, aquela saudade do peito. Apesar de ter consciência de que essa sua ação pudesse colocar seus pensamentos em mudanças ainda mais bruscas em si e que só viesse a aumentar com o que leria, necessitava saber como o mais novo estava. </p><p>Chanyeol andou com a moto entre as vielas até chegar em uma praia, não havia muita gente transitando, o que passou a deixá-lo mais aliviado, pois presumia que não ficaria tão bem assim lendo a mensagem em um local público sem que estivesse em um local seguro e ausentes de olhos curiosos. Tinha certeza que quando visse a primeira palavra desabaria, por isso agradeceu as quases nulas pessoas em volta. Park nunca parou para ponderar o que significava sua relação com o mais novo e nem fazia questão até aquele momento. Contudo, com o rumo que a sua vida tomou, não pensar naquilo estava sendo quase impossível. </p><p>Estacionou próximo a calçada, não hesitando em tirar seus sapatos e sentir os pés na areia fofa. A sensação era relaxante e gostosa. Fazia tempo que o maior não ia à praia, gostava de sentir o vento e a paz que inundava sua alma, perguntava-se naquele instante o porquê de ter se esquecido por tanto tempo de como era bom estar num lugar como esses.</p><p>Caminhou até onde a água fazia o típico movimento de ida e vinda, e decidiu, por fim, sentar-se na areia. Sem pensar muito na consequência de sua ação — se iria ou não se sujar —, retirou a mochila de suas costas, logo vasculhando suas coisas à procura do celular. E assim que encontrou, desbloqueou o aparelho, finalmente visualizando a mensagem que tanto tentou fugir de ver nas últimas horas. </p><p>Abriu a conversa deles, e leu as várias mensagens que foram mandadas, desde as mais antigas até a última que tinha sido enviado há uma hora. O coração do Park apertou em angústia ao constatar aquilo.</p><p>
  <em>12/03/2013; Sehun.</em>
</p><p>[06:03 min p.m]: <em>você vem hoje? </em></p><p>[08:12 min p.m]:<em> chanyeol aonde você tá?</em></p><p>[08:13 min p.m]: <em>porra, sua mãe me ligou dizendo que você fugiu, é sério isso?</em></p><p>[08:20 min p.m]: <em>chanyeol aparece caralho</em></p><p>[09:00 min p.m]: <em>eu tô começando a ficar preocupado</em></p><p>[10:02 min p.m]: <em>atende minhas ligações</em></p><p>As diversas mensagens que se seguiram eram de Sehun se questionando o porquê do Park ter fugido sem ele. Estava com raiva pelo maior ter tido essa decisão tão de repente, e extremamente magoado de ter sido deixado naquele lugar que detestava tanto quanto o mais velho. Chanyeol passou a mão no rosto, vez ou outra secando as mínimas lágrimas que insistiam em cair; contrastando com o cenário, as ondas eram as únicas testemunhas daquele seu momento de solidão. Ao fundo, Park escutava o som característico das ondas batendo, não queria se abalar tão facilmente por aquelas mensagens, mas infelizmente não mandava em seu coração. Sabia que esse seu ato inconsequente teria muitas consequências negativas, entretanto, estava fazendo o que era o certo naquele momento, ou pelo menos era o que achava ser. </p><p>Tomou coragem para continuar a leitura daquelas mensagens, e, assim que pôs seu olhar para as últimas, seu coração palpitou mais que o normal. </p><p>[04:32 min a.m]: <em>eu tô na rua te procurando, onde você tá? eu só quero saber, não vou contar pros teus pais, sei o quanto você odeia aquele homem</em></p><p>[04:41 min a.m]: i<em>nferno chanyeol, você sumiu mesmo? você fugiu sem mim? </em></p><p>[04:56 min a.m]:<em> pensei que eu era importante pra você, sei lá, importante o suficiente pra você me contar o que tá acontecendo… pensei que sentisse algo por mim assim como eu sinto por ti, mas pelo visto nesse tempo todo, somente uma das partes sentiam e eu era essa maldita parte</em></p><p>A péssima sensação de desgosto por si próprio começava a dominar seu âmago. A sensação de não ter o que fazer a respeito daquilo, naquele momento, era insuportável. Queria responder, tinha que responder todas aquelas mensagens, mas não sabia como e nem tinha forças para isso. </p><p>Seus dedos estavam postos para escrever qualquer coisa, contudo, estavam estancados no ar esperando por algum comando que nem mesmo o cérebro do Park estava conseguindo realizar essa função. </p><p>Chanyeol se sentia horrível, mas não conseguia sentir-se totalmente culpado. Não podia simplesmente ter parado e ido até a casa do mais novo para explicar toda a situação, seu pai o acharia rapidamente, já que sempre soube que o Park visitava a casa dos Oh e a sua primeira escolha de onde o procurar seria naquele lugar. E não podia de jeito nenhum colocar Sehun em risco, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, se arrependeria amargamente caso seus pais, ou os pais do mais novo descobrissem algo sobre eles. </p><p>Naquele instante resolveu bloquear a tela, precisava de alguns minutos para regular sua respiração e organizar sua mente.</p><p>A oscilação das ondas refletiam em seus olhos — o embaralhamento de sentimentos que estava com muito custo tentando controlar. Chanyeol naquele pequeno intervalo de tempo se sentiu hipnotizado com a imensidão azul. O barulho aos poucos o ajudava a relaxar, mesmo que de uma forma momentânea. </p><p>Simultaneamente, apertou o celular em suas mãos, tentando adquirir forças para responder. Não podia mais tardar aquela situação e muito menos deixar Sehun aflito e sem as respostas de todas as suas dúvidas. Sabia que o garoto estava apreensivo e nervoso com o seu desaparecimento. Pensando nisso, desbloqueou novamente o aparelho, abrindo na aba da conversa deles. </p><p>Park leu de novo a última mensagem, e ao mesmo tempo que lia, fechava com força seus olhos, não queria que aquele sentimento ruim se enraizasse no coração do outro. Chanyeol mesmo que inconscientemente, sabia que aquela frase não era verídica de que somente uma parte sentia, naquela confirmação por parte de Sehun, soube que os dois lados sentiram, tanto que constatou que ambos estavam machucados com esse sentimento. </p><p>Trêmulo e um pouco hesitante, tentou iniciar sua resposta.</p><p>
  <em>13/03/2013; Chanyeol.</em>
</p><p>[07:45 min a.m]: <em>sinto muito. </em></p><p>[07:45 min a.m]: <em>você está certo, eu fugi.</em></p><p>[07:46 min a.m]: <em>não dá pra te passar mais informações agora, mas prometo que eu te mando mensagem, ok? me perdoa.</em></p><p>Bloqueou e desligou o celular de imediato. Não estava em condições de conversar em detalhes com o mais novo, sabia que se falasse mais, era capaz de ler coisas que não estava preparado para digerir. Sehun não era de machucar os outros sem algum motivo para isso, mas achava que talvez, naquela circunstância, pudesse feri-lo sem se importar se suas palavras o atingiria ou não. Chanyeol sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, mas não se demorou a limpar com o antebraço, resultando em uns leves respingos em sua camisa. Não podia mais ficar se lamentando por suas escolhas, tinha que pensar um pouco mais em si e colocar sua vida para andar novamente.</p><p>Ficar remoendo e relembrando coisas que não faziam mais parte do seu presente, era perda de tempo e dinheiro. Poderia até está tendo um pensamento de uma pessoa fria, mas naquele cenário, era necessário que pensasse desse jeito. E juntamente a esse devaneio, recordou-se que tinha pouca grana e precisava arrumar um emprego e um local para morar, senão, sua vida se tornaria um fracasso outra vez. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Quando saiu da praia, pensou que as coisas pudessem transcorrer com mais facilidade para si, talvez seu pensamento estivesse o sabotando e colocando em sua mente pensamentos positivos demais para que acreditasse mesmo nesse astral leve que começou a se apossar pelo seu corpo. Contudo, a realidade bateu em sua porta, mostrando a ele que as coisas não funcionavam tão bem assim.</p><p>Ao transitar pelas ruas movimentadas de Los Angeles, notou como era difícil arranjar um lugar relativamente seguro para morar. Não podia procurar por um hotel, pois eram caros demais para passar uma pernoite, precisava de um local barato que pudesse morar por mais tempo até que conseguisse mais dinheiro. Chanyeol ainda não tinha pesquisado por nada, e nem mesmo tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas também não queria ligar o celular, pois estava temeroso de ligá-lo e encontrar alguma mensagem de Sehun. Tentaria rodar por mais algumas ruas, na sorte de encontrar algum hostel para dividir as contas, quem sabe essa alternativa não fosse a solução de seus problemas, e o Park torcia internamente para que fosse mesmo.  </p><p>Percorreu as avenidas atento às placas estiradas pelas casas, hotéis e alguns prédios. Durante esse caminho, Chanyeol pôde perceber a beleza do ambiente, a cidade era mesmo bonita, assim como Sehun a descrevia para si — movimentada e alegre —, e conseguiu notar isso visualizando algumas pessoas que ousavam se arriscar em suas cantorias nas calçadas, tentando ganhar alguns trocados. Era aquela audácia que o maior buscava para si, para conquistar novas perspectivas para sua vida. Mas infelizmente, naquele momento, sua visão de futuro era nublada, não tinha nenhum objetivo para ser traçado, a não ser encontrar um teto para morar.   </p><p>Despertando de suas divagações, continuou em uma velocidade baixa pelas ruas do centro. Suas expectativas estavam tranquilas — nem muito alta e nem muito baixas —, queria mesmo encontrar um hostel, mas se caso não desse certo naquela noite procuraria um hotel de baixo preço. Mesmo com a dificuldade, Chanyeol constatou que talvez fugir de San Diego fora mesmo a melhor decisão que tomou nestes últimos anos. Decidir por um novo começo, fora uma das melhores resoluções para suas questões, pois minutos depois, avistou uma placa pequena pendurada em uma janela de um prédio baixo de três andares, nela constava o número de telefone e especificava que precisava de um novo inquilino para dividir o apartamento. </p><p>A aparência do imóvel era um pouco velha e era possível perceber o desgaste nas paredes. Chanyeol ao notar esses detalhes, concluiu que essa poderia ser sua única chance, um edifício antigo, geralmente era menos custoso. Enquanto analisava, percebeu que não era exatamente um hostel, mas era quase um e pensando nisso, o Park não hesitou em estacionar e ir em direção ao prédio. O maior tinha ficado bastante interessado com a oportunidade, e concluiu que não poderia deixar aquela chance escapar de modo algum, deslocou-se até a entrada, apertando no interfone para falar com a pessoa que queria compartilhar o apartamento. Assim que apertou, ficou esperando por apenas alguns segundos até que o indivíduo desconhecido se fizesse presente.</p><p>“Bom dia, quem é?” A pessoa do outro lado disse primeiro.</p><p>“Oi, bom dia, eu acabei de reparar na placa de aluguel e não pude hesitar em vir aqui verificar, então queria saber se ainda está disponível.” Chanyeol perguntou, torcendo para que ainda estivesse vago.</p><p>“Hum, pensei que a placa tivesse sido escrita de forma bastante clara em evidenciar o número para quem o visse, e que me ligassem caso estivesse interessado.” O rapaz falou de modo debochado. Chanyeol no mesmo instante bateu de forma rápida na cabeça, ainda era cedo e imaginou como fora tão impulsivo em agir daquele jeito — ter apertado o interfone sem ao menos ligar para o rapaz ou ter esperado mais um pouco para que as horas passassem, fora uma atitude completamente imbecil. Entretanto, seu empecilho em ligar o aparelho o deixou cego naquela situação. </p><p>“Desculpa, não era minha intenção o incomodar, posso aparecer outra hora.” Park se desculpou rapidamente, não queria passar uma imagem de inconveniente. </p><p>“Tudo bem, só vou aceitar porque estou mesmo precisando. Parece que está com sorte, e sim, está disponível, se quiser analisar agora pode subir.” O rapaz falava agora com um tom de voz mais suave. Baixinho, Park vibrou. A sorte estava mesmo ao seu lado naquele seu primeiro dia em uma cidade desconhecida. </p><p>“Ok, obrigado mesmo, irei subir.” O maior agradeceu, logo abrindo a porta que fora liberada para si. Fechou-a, e, assim que passou, percebeu que o edifício era mesmo bem antigo, as escadas eram de madeira, e era perceptível o quanto estava deteriorada. Observando tudo, Park subiu as escadas rapidamente, estava muito ansioso e nervoso, principalmente para saber por quanto seria o aluguel, esperava que fosse em uma quantia que coubesse em seu bolso. Assim que se viu à frente de uma porta amarela, cujo número era 61, sorriu. Chanyeol pensava que finalmente as coisas poderiam estar começando a trilhar um caminho próspero em sua vida, mas não podia cantar vitória antes da hora, pois sabia que quando fazia isso as coisas caminhavam para o lado contrário, portanto, resolveu tirar isso de sua mente, apertando a campainha. </p><p>Não demorou muito para que a porta fosse aberta e revelasse um rapaz baixinho a sua frente. </p><p>“Olá, tudo bem? Pode entrar.” O garoto com um rosto amassado, deu espaço para que o possível novo inquilino pudesse entrar no apartamento. “Como se chama?”</p><p>“Olá. Tudo bem, obrigado. E você?” Chanyeol o cumprimentou rapidamente com um leve menear de cabeça, que logo fora retribuído igualmente. “Chanyeol. Digo, Park Chanyeol.” Estava nervoso e envergonhado, ainda mais por tê-lo acordado tão cedo. </p><p>“Estou bem, Chanyeol.” Fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto respondia. “Me chamo Doh Kyungsoo, prazer.” Sorriu minimamente, mesmo que não estivesse com um ânimo bom para cumprimentar o outro. “Bom, eu estou precisando de um novo inquilino, e mesmo com a sua falta de senso de apertar a campainha alheia em um horário tão cedo, acho que você chegou na hora certa, algumas pessoas se interessaram também, mas ao chegar aqui não gostaram. Como você pode perceber, o imóvel é velho, e bastante empoeirado, claro que eu tento deixar sempre organizado, mas é característico mesmo da estrutura do prédio, ainda mais que não consegui juntar dinheiro para fazer uma reforma.” Kyungsoo estava contando para si as últimas visitas que teve com outras pessoas, ficou constrangido com a indireta que fora jogada em meio a frase, mas notou que o tom que fora utilizado não demonstrava raiva ou algo do tipo, então se tranquilizou rapidamente. </p><p>Ao observar o apartamento, percebeu que nem era tão ruim assim. Fazendo uma análise rápida, constatou que o rapaz era organizado, e as únicas coisas que poderia incomodar alguém eram as paredes riscadas e que estampavam uma tinta marrom que provavelmente com o tempo transformou-se em uma coloração feia, mas isso não era incômodo de jeito nenhum para Chanyeol. </p><p>“Aqui é a sala, ali é a cozinha, mesmo a estrutura sendo velha, por incrível que pareça é moderna sendo conjugada com a sala, o que eu acho bem mais prático, e esses são os dois quartos, são bem simples. O apartamento tem somente um banheiro, então se você não se importar com isso, não teremos problemas.” Kyungsoo dizia calmamente. Chanyeol reparou que ele declarava de modo tão natural, como se o Park realmente já tivesse acertado um acordo com ele, e não podia deixar passar que havia gostado disso. “Gostou?” Após uma vistoria rápida, Chanyeol concluiu que realmente era perfeito, só faltava apenas um detalhe.</p><p>“Qual o valor?” indagou ansioso.</p><p>“$500.” Sorriu, era mesmo um bom valor. Se tivesse sorte para encontrar um emprego, assim como tivera em achar esse apartamento, logo teria o dinheiro certinho todo mês. </p><p>“Fechado.” Chanyeol ditou confiante. Assim que o maior resolveu acertar o negócio, Kyungsoo recolheu algumas papeladas, e não demorou para que resolvessem rapidamente a burocracia que era necessária ser feita. </p><p>Kyungsoo e Chanyeol passaram aquela manhã e quase início de tarde resolvendo essas questões e assim que se viram livres disso, ambos suspiraram aliviados. Já havia passado do horário de almoço e estavam realmente famintos. Kyungsoo, quando chegou ao apartamento junto com o Park, indagou-se internamente se o maior não faria sua mudança, e com a vontade de tirar essa confusão de sua mente, decidiu perguntar.</p><p>“Chanyeol, quando irá fazer a sua mudança?” indagou, enquanto pegava alguns ingredientes para preparar o almoço dos dois.</p><p>“Não tem mudança nenhuma, tudo o que eu tenho é essa mochila aqui.” Park apontou para a bagagem que estava em suas costas. Kyungsoo que ainda não tinha reparado naquele detalhe, não demorou muito para compreender perfeitamente. </p><p>“Veio aventurar-se em Los Angeles?” Kyungsoo estava curioso a respeito daquilo.</p><p>“Tecnicamente sim, eu vim para ficar.” Chanyeol sorriu, mesmo que o contato inicial dos dois tivesse sido um pouco estranho, estava gostando da companhia do mais baixo, de certa forma aquilo o distraia dos seus reais problemas.</p><p>“Entendi.” Doh retribuiu o sorriso, estava entendendo, mesmo não sabendo o contexto tinha uma ideia do que se tratava. “Bom, eu vou preparar o almoço, ao longo da semana a gente acerta as divisões das tarefas e as dívidas, ok?” Park assentiu. “Ah, mais tarde eu vou sair para trabalhar, então, mesmo não te devendo satisfações, só quero te deixar informado” completou. Simultaneamente, Chanyeol lembrou-se dessa questão. Precisava sair também para procurar um emprego.</p><p>“Tudo bem. Eu vou sair também, preciso arranjar um trabalho.” Foi sincero com Kyungsoo. Assim que contou sua apreensão, o menor balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.</p><p>“Tudo bem, espero que dê certo suas buscas” desejou ao maior.</p><p>Chanyeol sorriu agradecido. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>    </p><p>O meio da tarde havia se iniciado de forma desastrosa para o Park. </p><p>Parecia que sua cota de sorte havia simplesmente se esvaído. </p><p>Tinha rodado por algumas ruas em busca de alguma placa que contivesse: <em>procura-se um vendedor/garçom/ajudante</em> ou qualquer coisa que pudesse o empregar. Todavia, para a sua infelicidade não encontrou nenhuma. E aqueles que se propuseram a aceitar conversar consigo, rejeitaram-no por não ter sequer algum currículo. Chanyeol estava frustrado. Tinha consciência de que não seria algo fácil e muito menos rápido como fora a sua situação com o aluguel, mas não podia negar que no fundo, era realmente isso que desejava: ter um pouquinho mais de sorte para que aquele dia terminasse com êxito.</p><p>Durante o percurso de volta para o novo apartamento, Chanyeol pensou em muitas coisas. Algumas que nem mesmo gostaria de falar em voz alta. Mas a desistência ali não era uma opção, e precisava controlar suas emoções para que não tivesse mais um fracasso para adicionar à sua coleção. </p><p>Ao destrancar a porta e entrar no seu novo lar, Park se sentiu repentinamente mais leve, poderia parecer pouco quando se olhava para aquele pedaço do dia que deixou Chanyeol mais entristecido, mas ao notar que agora tinha um lugar para dormir, ficou instantaneamente mais feliz. Estava sozinho, longe de quem o fazia mal, pequeno e inútil. O sentimento de raiva que o patriarca sentia por ele, doía como uma pancada. Contudo, com a distância, aquele sentimento de rejeição começava a não ser mais tão importante. Não queria mais se sentir daquela forma, não quando já estava longe o suficiente. Desejava que as coisas começassem a mudar. </p><p>Deitou na cama de solteiro do seu quarto, torcendo para hibernar até o dia seguinte, e dormir com a certeza de que tentaria de novo e de novo, até que alguém o impedisse e o parasse definitivamente.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Uma semana havia se passado e Chanyeol ainda estava desempregado.</p><p>A constante ideia de que não iria encontrar nada já começava a inundar sua mente. Era um sentimento doloroso e realístico. Sentia o olhar de pena do colega de quarto toda vez que se esbarravam pelo pequeno apartamento, Park não queria que o menor sentisse isso por ele, mas não sabia como dizer. Nesse meio tempo, Chanyeol comprou outro chip de celular, decidindo colocar o antigo em uma caixinha guardada no fundo de sua mochila. Ignorar Sehun e as demais pessoas que tinha deixado na antiga cidade fora a melhor decisão que tomou. Se tivesse lido qualquer coisa, com certeza se sentiria muito mais abalado. Não gostava de ter que fingir a inexistência do amigo colorido, porém achava naquele momento ser necessário.</p><p>Muitas vezes, naquela semana, Chanyeol ficou trancado no quarto, nublando seus pensamentos com os momentos que passava com o mais novo. Park não era muito de saídas, então nem cogitava as idas em bares para tentar esquecer, gostava mesmo era de recordar-se dos momentos. Poderia ser um jeito masoquista, mas ele gostava de relembrar. Aquela ação era a única forma de se sentir mais próximo de Sehun. Não se arrependia de ter fugido, contudo, a saudade era insana e com a distância, Chanyeol entendeu todas aquelas sensações que sempre insistiu em deixar intactas. </p><p>Especialmente naquele domingo, as coisas estavam mais tristes do que o normal. Talvez por ser um dia mais melancólico, Chanyeol se sentia bem derrotado. Kyungsoo o chamara para almoçar, porém a falta de apetite se fazia aparente constantemente e acabou recusando as tentativas do mais baixo.     </p><p>Kyungsoo transitava o apartamento um pouco mais preocupado. Não tinha intimidade com o maior a ponto de perguntar o que tanto o afligia, mas vez ou outra tentava conversar ou insistir que comesse algo, aquela era sua forma de ajudar. Sabia que uma das coisas que estava contribuindo para seu estado de tristeza era a falta de emprego, isso também atormentava o menor, pois precisava do auxílio do rapaz para o pagamento do aluguel. Todavia naquele curto intervalo de uma semana, tinha se afeiçoado com a presença do outro, mesmo trocando esporádicas palavras entre seus encontros. </p><p>“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo bateu na porta um pouco hesitante. Park estava jogado na cama com a cabeça para baixo e os pés voltados para cima encostados na parede. A posição parecia de uma criança fazendo graça, mas era só a forma que o Park achou para se sentir ainda mais vivo e sentir todo o sangue preencher a sua cabeça.</p><p>“Pode entrar.” Murmurou baixinho, com a voz um pouco mais rouca.</p><p>Doh entrou receoso no quarto, queria conversar, saber se precisava de alguma coisa, mas sentia que estava invadindo o espaço alheio e também pensava que era sempre um incômodo quando se esbarravam. </p><p>“Está tudo bem?” perguntou.</p><p>“Sim, aconteceu algo?” Chanyeol saiu de sua posição para falar melhor com o colega de quarto.</p><p>“Não, eu só queria saber como estava. Olha cara, sei que a sua situação com o emprego não está nada boa, mas você precisa se manter positivo, ok? Não vai demorar muito aparecer algo, confia.” Kyungsoo tentou elevar a confiança do Park. Chanyeol sorriu com aquela atitude.</p><p>“Obrigado Kyungsoo. Eu também espero que sim. Me desculpe mesmo por isso, eu vou tentar conseguir arranjar a grana até o final do próximo mês, tudo bem?” Chanyeol quis frisar aquilo. Já tinha dado o dinheiro do mês atual e esperava, assim como o menor, que já estivesse empregado e com o dinheiro em mãos até lá.</p><p>“Relaxa, não se preocupa com isso agora, só tenta comer mais ok? Ficar sem se alimentar não vai ser nada bom para você.” Kyungsoo deu um mínimo sorriso e se retirou do quarto. Chanyeol sabia que ficar sem comer só o traria mais problemas, e naquele momento, o que mais tinha que fazer era fugir deles.</p><p>Park suspirou derrotado, levantando-se da cama e caminhando até a cozinha em busca de algo para ingerir. Ao abrir a geladeira reparou que Kyungsoo havia feito uma torta de maçã. Esticou-se e pegou a bandeja onde continha a torta. Essa ação permitiu que conseguisse sentir ainda mais o aroma e salivou inconscientemente com a comida que estava exposta diante de seus olhos. Até aquele momento seu estômago não tinha reclamado tanto, mas agora com o cheiro mais próximo de seu rosto, aquela sensação retornou, fazendo-se ainda mais presente.</p><p>Pegou a bandeja e colocou-a em cima da mesa. Não demorou muito a se servir e, no instante que colocou um pedaço na boca, desmanchou-se. Constatou que o menor cozinhava muito bem e se arrependeu no mesmo momento de ter pulado várias refeições durante a semana. Trataria de mudar aquele hábito urgentemente, e voltar a se alimentar adequadamente, mesmo que seu pensamento o atormentasse há dias em pensar que não estava contribuindo nas dívidas da forma como deveria. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>A semana seguinte também não fora um mar calmo para Chanyeol. </p><p>E a cada passo que dava se sentia agoniado por não conseguir o trabalho. A sensação de incapacidade estava começando a querer se apossar de seu íntimo. Park achava engraçado em como sua vida era rodeada de incertezas e derrotas. Desde a infância tendo dias de felicidade e vários outros de fracassos. </p><p>Chanyeol não estava mais conseguindo lidar com aquelas duas semanas seguidas sem ter sequer alguma oportunidade. Quando fugiu, nenhuma dessas questões rondou seus pensamentos. A ingenuidade fora um defeito seu naquela circunstância da vida. Diversas vezes naqueles dias, o maior chorou, ficou desmotivado, riu desacreditado, tornando aos poucos todos aquelas sensações em um nível próximo ao desespero. </p><p>Olhar para os olhos de Kyungsoo estava sendo quase um tormento. Park não conseguia de forma alguma ignorar o sentimento de vergonha toda vez que precisava dialogar sobre qualquer coisa com o mais baixo. Sentia que era um fardo naquele apartamento. </p><p>Mesmo com suas insistências na busca de emprego, as coisas não se iluminavam para ele. Estava quase resolvendo romper o contrato com o menor e tentar a sorte em algum outro lugar, não queria que aquele que tinha lhe dado oportunidade e um voto de confiança visse o fracassado que era. E em meio aquele caos que tornava sua mente em um lugar ainda mais caótico, Chanyeol agiu sem mesmo analisar suas ações de forma mais prudente, arrancando o novo chip do celular e o substituindo pelo antigo. </p><p>Ao ligar o aparelho, as tantas mensagens que tinha decidido esquecer, retornaram de uma só vez, fazendo-o prender a respiração sem perceber. O medo e o nervosismo nunca se fizeram tão aparente como naquele instante. A tarde poderia estar bem reluzente e límpida, porém o coração e pensamentos do Park eram totalmente contrários àquele dia. </p><p>
  <em>13/03/2013; Sehun.</em>
</p><p>[08:25 min a.m]: <em>sente? sente mesmo chanyeol?</em></p><p>[08:26 min a.m]: <em>ou só tá falando isso da boca pra fora? aposto que foi por não ter coragem de dizer a verdade</em></p><p>[08:27 min a.m]:<em> sabe, eu sempre pensei que fosse um cara corajoso, mas você é só mais um covarde</em></p><p>Chanyeol parou por alguns segundos quando leu a palavra que mais odiava. <em>Covarde</em> era sim algo que se fez presente por uma boa parte de sua existência, contudo, não o pertencia de forma alguma. Não mais. Sehun estava enganado.</p><p>[08:30 min a.m]:<em> seu merda</em></p><p>Ao ler a última mensagem daquele dia, riu sem humor. Não tirava totalmente a razão do mais novo. Park poderia se imaginar perfeitamente na posição dele. Sabia que poderia estar tão angustiado quanto, ou até mesmo pior se a situação fosse oposta. Mas a sensação de ler algo como aquilo era ruim de toda forma.</p><p>
  <em>15/03/2013; Sehun;</em>
</p><p>[04:11 min a.m]:<em> sabe o que é pior? </em></p><p>[04:12 min a.m]: <em>esquece</em></p><p>Chanyeol franziu o cenho ao ler as palavras do Oh. Queria muito saber o que era <em>pior</em>. No entanto, deixou de lado ao ler a mensagem seguinte.</p><p>
  <em>17/03/2013; Sehun.</em>
</p><p>[03:50 min p.m]: <em>eu sei que você tá me ignorando, mas teu pai tá que nem doido te procurando pela cidade</em></p><p>[11:34 min p.m]: <em>eu não aguento mais essa sua falta de notícias, você não disse que ia me contar?</em></p><p>[11:35 min p.m]: <em>o que foi? desistiu?</em></p><p>Era verdade. Park havia esquecido, ou melhor, postergado aquela informação. Tinha o ignorado por longas duas semanas, e não tinha se arrependido, tinha sido muito bom para a sua sanidade mental. Se adicionasse mais isso a sua bagagem de problemas, duvidava muito de que saísse ileso ou se é se um dia pudesse sair de situações sem ser atingido.</p><p>Após aquela notificação, percebeu que Sehun tinha parado de mandar mensagens, só retornou sete dias depois, sendo coincidentemente o mesmo dia que fora recusado em sua sétima tentativa de emprego em uma barbearia. Estava tão desesperado que nem se importou em pedir um emprego sem ao menos ter alguma experiência como barbeiro. Era tão azarado, que tudo estava sendo afetado até mesmo seu cérebro, o impedindo que recordasse desses importantes detalhes.</p><p>
  <em>24/03/2013; Sehun.</em>
</p><p>[03:22 min a.m]: <em>chanyeol, por favor fala comigo</em></p><p>[03:23 min a.m]: <em>dá um sinal de vida, quero só saber se você tá bem</em></p><p>[03:23 min a.m]: <em>vem me buscar desse inferno</em></p><p>Era madrugada quando o Oh tinha mandado as mensagens. Chanyeol instantaneamente ficou preocupado, o pedido de resgate daquela cidade estava o incomodando. Sempre soube que o mais novo queria sair de San Diego, mas infelizmente não poderia atender o pedido estando nessa sua situação, que a cada dia estava se tornando cada vez pior. No entanto, percebeu que aquela mensagem fora a última, notando que havia sido mandado há uma semana, desde então, ele o deixou sem mais notícias e isso estava deixando Chanyeol nervoso com a possibilidade de que algo tivesse acontecido.</p><p>A mente do Park estava começando a dar muitas voltas. Talvez era  assim como  Sehun se sentia — perdido e aflito. Em meio a confusão, Chanyeol decidiu fazer algo que talvez pudesse se arrepender no futuro, mas queria escutar a voz do mais novo, queria pelo menos ter alguma coisa que aflorasse seus sentidos e dessem ânimo para aquela sua vida trágica. Saiu da aba do aplicativo de mensagens e foi direto para o de chamadas, discando o número do garoto que tinha memorizado de forma rápida. Assim que colocou o celular próximo ao ouvido, sentiu seu coração palpitar ainda mais depressa. Nunca sentiu um arrepio e formigamento nas mãos como estava sentindo naquele momento.</p><p>A sensação de quase desmaio era evidente no interior do Park. Queria muito que o mais novo não atendesse, mas no fundo ansiava demais que ele aceitasse sua ligação e dissesse qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse xingamentos ou gritasse com ele, só queria saber se estava tudo bem; só queria saber se podia dormir tranquilo naquela noite. Chanyeol tinha ciência que aquilo poderia soar como egoísmo, porém, o que desejava saber, era somente o agora. </p><p>Sehun atendeu no segundo toque. </p><p>“<em>Alô? Chanyeol?</em>” Sehun falou de forma afobada e nervosa. </p><p>“S-sehun?” Chanyeol se repreendeu no mesmo momento por ter gaguejado. A emoção de estar ouvindo a voz do garoto o deixava completamente sem estrutura e jeito para responder qualquer coisa.</p><p>“<em>Desliga essa merda. Desliga. Não podemos nos falar.</em>” O jeito que o mais novo dizia para desligar a ligação, sem ao menos perguntar para si se estava tudo bem, era quase como um rasgo no seu estômago. Parecia que ele não esperava e nem desejava tê-lo atendido.</p><p>“Por que? Eu só queria ouvir sua v-” Nem deu tempo do Park responder, pois logo fora interrompido pela voz do Oh.</p><p>“<em>Não podemos nos falar, se quiser falar comigo ligue para o outro número reserva que eu tenho, por lá eu te explico melhor.</em>” O desespero estava estampado pela voz rouca e trêmula do mais novo. Assim que terminou, desligou a ligação. Chanyeol não havia entendido absolutamente nada. Tirou o celular contra o ouvido e ficou por uns longos segundos observando o aparelho desligado. O arrependimento por ter ligado rondou seus pensamentos, porém, logo os dispersou, porque a forma como Sehun falou consigo não era de alguém que não queria falar, mas sim de quem estava em apuros. Era algo bem suspeito. </p><p>De forma rápida, Chanyeol discou para o número reserva que o Oh havia dito. Queria explicações para tudo aquilo. Sem esperar um toque, Sehun atendeu.</p><p>“<em>Chanyeol, droga, como você ‘tá? Por onde anda? O que você tinha na cabeça?</em>” As perguntas foram disparadas para ele de modo desesperado. Sehun estava tão nervoso e agoniado por saber mais, para ter mais respostas do que tinha acontecido com o Chanyeol, e o que tinha passado por sua mente para cometer aquela fuga, que ao menos pensou em indagar de forma mais devagar. Park nem teve chance de pensar direito, mesmo o tom de voz do mais novo estando um pouco mais alto do que o normal, sentiu que ele não estava com raiva dele, não naquele momento, então decidiu contar.</p><p>“Bom… eu ‘tô bem e você está bem? Eu ‘tô em Los Angeles.” Quando respondeu a penúltima pergunta, um silêncio se instalou na ligação, sendo apenas possível escutar as respirações desreguladas de ambos. Após um tempo, decidiu responder a última. “Eu só ‘tava farto de tudo, você sabe, meu pai chegou em casa mais puto do que o normal, e eu não pensei direito, eu só quis me libertar de tudo isso.” Sua voz saiu esganiçada e rouca, era tanta coisa que passava em sua mente naquele momento que nem se importou em estar prestes a desabar com o mais novo escutando tudo pelo telefone. Esperava que ele entendesse; compreendesse suas razões por ter feito aquilo.</p><p>“<em>Los Angeles?</em>” Perguntou desacreditado. </p><p>“Sim, Los Angeles. Se eu pudesse, juro Sehun, eu tinha te buscado. Mas como você disse, meu pai logo me procuraria.” Chanyeol respondeu com um longo suspiro. Aquilo era verdade, sabia do desejo do mais novo e por isso escolheu aquele lugar para fugir, queria ter pelo menos algo que o recordasse daquele garoto, e aquela cidade faria isso sempre.</p><p>Por alguns minutos, Sehun não respondeu. Park gostava de pensar que aquele silêncio era porque o mais novo estava tentando assimilar as informações, e por isso demorou a falar com ele. </p><p>“<em>Seu pai e meu pai resolveram que era uma boa ideia grampear meu celular, para que, caso você me ligasse, eles conseguissem saber onde você está. Foi por isso que pedi que você desligasse.</em>” O Oh ignorou completamente o assunto, desviando para um outro e explicando os motivos para subitamente ter desligado a chamada anterior. Aquela constatação do grampeamento deixou ainda mais que o nervosismo se aflorasse em seu peito. Park estava apavorado em como as coisas tinham evoluído, e para pior. “<em>Eu espero que eles não consigam rastrear nada com essa ligação que ocorreu, vou tentar falar com o Jongin para ver se ele pode apagar tudo.</em>” Sehun disse em um tom de voz visivelmente aflito.</p><p>Chanyeol compreendeu. Esperava o mesmo que o mais novo. Jongin era formado em engenharia da computação e tinha conhecimento bastante assíduo em informática, talvez ele conseguisse apagar todos os rastros do celular do garoto. Não queria de jeito nenhum que seu pai soubesse onde estava. Queria que ele o esquecesse e parasse com essa mania de perseguição que tinha com ele, era quase doentio.</p><p>“Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz de fazer isso.” Chanyeol dizia de forma indignada. Não pensou que ele fosse chegar a um nível como aquele. “Você ‘tá bem? Ele não te fez nada, ‘né?” Park queria ter a certeza de que ele estava bem.</p><p>“<em>Ele não me fez nada, mas você fez.</em>” O soluço fora audível assim que Sehun respondeu. O mais novo estava chorando, e ouvir aquilo e não poder estar próximo dele o suficiente para lhe dar um abraço e desculpar-se de um jeito melhor, estava deixando tudo ainda mais doloroso. “<em>Preciso ir, nos falamos depois.</em>” Desligou pela segunda vez naquele dia. </p><p>A sensação vazia inundou seus pensamentos. </p><p>Park Chanyeol, não esperava que Sehun finalizasse a ligação daquela forma. Sentiu instantaneamente a dor do mais novo em seu próprio peito. O sentimento de não poder fazer nada o machucava mais ainda. E pensar que o objetivo daquela ligação era fazer com que se sentisse mais leve, mas acabou por se tornar ainda mais pesado. Lembrava que queria somente escutar a voz alheia, mas ouvir que havia machucado aquele que <em>amava</em> pela própria boca do garoto era ainda pior. Confessar a si mesmo que amava Oh Sehun era um alívio para o seu coração. Era libertador, pena que tinha que guardar e afundar aquele sentimento consigo.</p><p>Chanyeol esperava que, um dia, pudesse dizer isso pessoalmente ao mais novo.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Os dias se passaram sem ter mais nenhum tipo de contato com Sehun. </p><p>Foram dias tensos e angustiantes. Ainda mais pela falta de emprego. Porém, naquela sexta-feira, Chanyeol viu as portas se abrirem mais uma vez. </p><p>Kyungsoo havia chegado no apartamento com um sorriso largo no rosto. A áurea alegre sendo bastante perceptível. Doh não tardou, por nenhum minuto sequer, em despejar as novidades para Chanyeol naquele início de fim de semana. </p><p>“O meu gerente avisou que tem novas vagas de garçom, e eu não perdi tempo em indicar você.” Ele falou de forma afoita, ainda com algumas sacolas em mãos. “Segunda, ele quer te entrevistar, mas não se preocupa, é algo fácil e com a minha indicação é certeza que você entra.” Kyungsoo sorriu. E Chanyeol sorriu mais ainda, quase não acreditando na informação que o outro estava lhe passando. Até porque estava há três semanas em busca de um emprego, e saber que tinha uma oportunidade de trabalhar aonde o seu colega de quarto trabalhava, era quase surreal. </p><p>“Não brinca?” Park disse desacreditado, mas com a animação evidente em seu tom de voz.</p><p>“Sério! Inclusive passei no supermercado, para comemorar precisamos de cerveja” falou, retirando algumas para mostrar para o mais velho. </p><p>“Mas eu ainda nem consegui Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol riu soprado. Doh estava agindo de modo muito precipitado.</p><p>“Mas eu sei que você já conseguiu, o gerente sempre confia em meus palpites, não é querendo me gabar, mas eu sei do que ‘tô dizendo.” O mais novo sorriu pegando duas cervejas, e colocando os restantes no freezer. </p><p>“Tudo bem, obrigado.” Chanyeol agradeceu, estava emocionado pelo Kyungsoo tê-lo indicado. Estava devendo ainda mais o Doh. Ele era uma pessoa gentil e empática. Teve sorte mesmo de encontrar alguém assim de primeira naquela cidade. Estava feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Kyungsoo, notando o semblante emocionado do rapaz, sorriu. Queria muito que ele conquistasse as coisas que desejava. Estava louco para comentar a novidade com seu namorado, Baekhyun. Ele não tinha ido ao trabalho naquela sexta e não ficou sabendo de nada. Como ele já estava a par de que tinha uma nova pessoa compartilhando o apartamento com ele e precisando de um emprego, com certeza adoraria saber que Chanyeol trabalharia com eles.</p><p>Park, naquela noite, dormiu de forma tranquila, levemente bêbado, tendo sonhos leves e, vez ou outra, sendo puxado para as lembranças que tinha com um certo garoto. Com esses flashes dos momentos mais marcantes que tinha vivido com o mais novo rondando seu subconsciente, imaginava que pudesse ser algum aviso de que os dias seguintes viessem a ser ainda melhores.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi gente... quero agradecer de novo a mia @dustlights pela betagem, obrigada neném. E espero que tenham uma boa leitura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">CAPÍTULO DOIS: MISSED YOU</span>
</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>But then I heard you call my name</p>
<p>and it sounded like the sweetest song</p>
<p>You never moved on</p>
<p>you were waiting for me all along</p>
<p><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p>O início da quarta semana tinha começado de um jeito diferente. </p>
<p>Chanyeol estava ansioso para a entrevista de emprego. Depois de quase um mês sem nenhuma oportunidade, Park se encontrava prestes a se tornar um homem empregado. As palavras que escutou de Kyungsoo ao longo do final de semana havia deixado-o ainda mais confiante. Mesmo com toda aquela segurança, esperava realmente que tudo ocorresse de forma positiva, assim como o mais baixo insistia em dizer. </p>
<p>Acompanhou o mais novo até o bar/restaurante onde ele trabalhava e, assim que adentrou o estabelecimento, sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Estava tenso, mas faria o possível para aparentar estar menos nervoso quando estivesse diante do gerente. Chanyeol queria que ele visse que estava confortável e que se sentia apto para o cargo — mesmo que nunca tivera qualquer experiência como garçom na vida. </p>
<p>Doh havia dado alguns conselhos para si, como atender os clientes e como se portar diante de um público mais refinado. Ao analisar a estrutura do local, Park entendeu o motivo de manter uma boa etiqueta. O ambiente era mesmo bonito e bem requintado, então, em sua percepção, a clientela com certeza era de alto nível. </p>
<p>Tentou não ficar muito apreensivo. Se extrapolasse, era capaz de gaguejar e ainda pôr sua oportunidade em risco. </p>
<p>“Chanyeol, esse aqui é o Baekhyun, meu namorado.” Kyungsoo o tirou de seus devaneios e apresentou um rapaz quase da mesma estatura que a sua, de cabelos escuros e com uma feição sorridente. Chanyeol se surpreendeu com aquela novidade e se martirizava agora por não ter criado uma relação mais próxima com o Kyungsoo, percebeu ali que não sabia quase nada do rapaz, a não ser onde trabalhava e que era a pessoa mais gentil que havia conhecido. </p>
<p>“Finalmente conheci o colega de apartamento do meu namorado. Prazer, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun fora simpático e logo estendeu sua mão para o maior. Park repetiu o gesto e o cumprimentou. </p>
<p>“Prazer, Baekhyun.” Sorriu. Após as apresentações, os três permaneceram conversando até o horário da entrevista e isso serviu para distraí-lo pelo menos por um momento. Quando fora chamado, Chanyeol se despediu, ganhando um <em>boa sorte</em> de ambos. Subiu as escadas que ficavam na lateral direita do restaurante e logo prosseguiu ao caminho que fora indicado, não tardando a dar dois toques na porta onde tinha uma pequena placa revelando que era a do gerente. Após alguns segundos, sua entrada fora permitida.</p>
<p>Nervoso, pigarreou, pedindo licença para entrar, ao mesmo tempo que fechava a porta atrás de si.</p>
<p>“Boa noite. Park Chanyeol, não é?” Assim que o gerente teve a confirmação pela parte do mais novo, assentiu. “Sente-se.” Pediu. Logo, Chanyeol se acomodou na cadeira à frente do homem. </p>
<p>“Boa noite, senhor…?” Park queria saber como poderia chamá-lo.</p>
<p>“Kim Jongdae” apresentou-se. “Kyungsoo me recomendou você, e quando revelei que o restaurante estava precisando de mais alguns garçons, de prontidão ele o indicou, mas antes de fechar o contrato queria saber de uma coisa” iniciou. “Ele havia dito que você não possuía nenhum currículo impresso e nem algum digital, então quero que você me responda, como posso confiar que é apto o suficiente para esse cargo sem ao menos saber se é mesmo competente?” A indagação certeira e objetiva fez com que as pernas de Chanyeol ficassem ainda mais trêmulas. Droga. Park estava mais pálido do que nunca. Como responderia algo desse tipo se nem ao menos sabia se podia exercer aquele trabalho de forma eficiente?</p>
<p>“Bom, você está certo, eu não tenho um currículo em mãos, e muito menos muita experiência como garçom.” Iniciou omitindo alguns fatos, pois se quisesse ter alguma mínima chance, teria que deixar claro que já trabalhou alguma vez na vida como garçom. “Mas garanto a você Jongdae, que sou bom no que eu faço, e dou sempre o meu melhor, tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender se me contratar.” Finalizou confiante. Esperava que com aquele seu discurso quase que ensaiado fosse o suficiente para o gerente.</p>
<p>“Certo, eu acredito nas indicações do Doh, obrigado pela resposta, vou contratar você, mas espero que não me decepcione.” O momento que ditou a última palavra, Chanyeol sentiu o frisamento dela e o quão importante que fosse excelente como garçom. Não podia de forma alguma desapontar o Kim. </p>
<p>“Muito obrigado pela oportunidade.” Park não estava mesmo acreditando, seus olhos brilharam de emoção e felicidade. </p>
<p>Agora finalmente estava empregado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nos dias que sucederam sua entrevista, Chanyeol havia iniciado seu trabalho como garçom logo no dia seguinte. Estava inseguro, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz pelas coisas estarem caminhando novamente. </p>
<p>Durante a semana, Kyungsoo conseguiu se aproximar ainda mais do mais velho. Tiveram conversas mais extensas, conseguindo finalmente se conhecerem em outros aspectos. Doh mencionou de novo sobre Baekhyun, e o Park conseguiu perguntar sobre uma dúvida que havia rondado sua mente, do porquê que o Byun não compartilhava o apartamento com ele, todavia, o mais novo respondeu que ele ainda morava com a mãe e a senhora Byun precisava de cuidados, pois portava uma doença terminal, então Baekhyun não podia simplesmente abandoná-la em uma situação tão difícil como aquela. Chanyeol compreendeu perfeitamente, e imaginava como a vida do namorado do amigo era demasiadamente triste e complicada.</p>
<p>Naquele meio tempo, Kyungsoo também ficou a par de toda a situação do Chanyeol. Após a revelação, o Doh entendeu todos os motivos de melancolia e tristeza profunda que o Park aparentava em seus olhos. Era sempre evidente o clima frio e doloroso toda vez que o mais velho passava por si nas últimas semanas que não tiveram muito contato. E estava feliz que agora, com aquele novo emprego, ele estivesse mais alegre e bem-humorado. Esperava que ele conseguisse resolver-se com Sehun, e principalmente nunca viesse a encontrar seu patriarca novamente. </p>
<p>Após um mês e meio desde que tinha saído de San Diego, e três semanas da última vez que tinha falado com Sehun, Chanyeol sentia um pouco de paz, mesmo que ainda estivesse sentindo falta de conversar com o mais novo. Tinha o número reserva dele salvo no celular, mas não sabia se podia iniciar algum tipo de conversa. Estava receoso depois da última vez que se falaram. Queria saber como ele estava, se seu pai já tinha tirado a ideia insana de sua cabeça. Entretanto, sabia que se dependesse dele, não demoraria muito para que tomasse coragem e mandasse uma mensagem a ele tirando todas essas dúvidas. </p>
<p>Naquele sábado, após uma semana intensa,  Kyungsoo e Baekhyun decidiram que seria uma boa ideia reunirem-se na sala daquele apartamento minúsculo para fazer uma comemoração de respeito após uma semana bem sucedida com o novo emprego. Chanyeol conseguiu superar as expectativas com o gerente depois de ter tido um bom desempenho como garçom. E isso fora o suficiente para que o colega de quarto comprasse algumas cervejas e alguns petiscos para degustarem naquela noite.</p>
<p>Park estava contente por ter feito novos amigos. Aqueles dois eram um casal simpático e muito afetivo. Em momento algum deixaram o maior desamparado no local de trabalho. Ambos o auxiliou quando fora preciso e o aconselhou nos momentos que eram necessários. Mesmo nervoso, Chanyeol sentiu aquela pequena confiança inundar cada vez mais seu peito, e um dos motivos era por causa da ajuda que obteve com o casal de amigos. Aos poucos, a felicidade estava sendo conquistada naquela cidade, e perceber isso fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais realizado, mesmo que ainda tivessen alguns problemas que precisavam ser resolvidos.</p>
<p>Baekhyun fora o primeiro a levantar a garrafa de cerveja nas mãos indicando que queria brindar aquela vitória. Ergueu o braço mais ao alto e gritou.</p>
<p>“Brindemos hoje ao sucesso do Chanyeol por ter se saído muito bem como garçom, brindemos à saúde e felicidade, que nunca faltem para nenhum de nós três, e por fim que sejamos ainda mais felizes nessa vida.” Quando finalizou, elevou sua voz estampando um sorriso largo no rosto. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo e Chanyeol brindaram junto com Baekhyun, sorrindo e acompanhando o menor na gritaria. Cada um tinha um pretexto para estarem desfrutando daquele momento relaxante e divertido. Todos ali tinham motivos para brindar, para desejar e agradecer todas as conquistas. Kyungsoo, além de estar com o namorado que amava, tinha feito uma nova amizade, e só de saber que o novo amigo estava com um semblante mais leve e sorridente após ter passado por dias sofridos, já era o suficiente para brindar. Baekhyun também, estava feliz por estar acompanhado do seu namorado e pela conquista do Park, além disso, de saber que o estado de sua mãe havia tido uma mínima melhora mesmo que estivesse em uma situação que não tinha mais o que ser feito, mas só de saber que estava fazendo algo certo e melhorando a qualidade dos dias restantes da mulher, era a razão perfeita para comemorar.</p>
<p>Chanyeol, por outro lado, também tinha milhões de justificativas para agradecer. Ter conseguido um emprego, um local para morar e ainda ter uma condição boa para viver era uma razão muito grande para brindar. Tanto que, quando cruzou a cidade de LA, não imaginava mesmo que pudesse conquistar tudo o que tinha alcançado. E ter aquela certeza de que podia sim construir uma nova vida ali e ter ainda mais consciência da possibilidade de um dia buscar Sehun para viverem juntos naquela cidade, deixava-o ainda mais animado e com uma enorme convicção de que pudesse tornar tudo isso efetivo.</p>
<p>Em noites como aquela, Park ansiava que nunca terminassem. Torcia para que sempre tivessem aqueles momentos alegres na minúscula sala. Mesmo com a falta de espaço, os três conseguiram se divertir bastante, jogando conversa fora e dançando quando a música agitada se fazia presente. Aquele tipo de distração era o instante que o Chanyeol mais adorava. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun enviou uma mensagem na última semana de abril. </p>
<p>Chanyeol até mesmo acordou com um súbito pulo na cama com a vibração do celular em cima da cômoda. Não imaginava que ele seria o primeiro a mandar alguma coisa para si. Ainda não tinha tido coragem de ler, preferiu levantar-se, realizar suas tarefas domésticas e só assim verificar a notificação. </p>
<p>
  <em>29/04/2013; Sehun.</em>
</p>
<p>[04:13 min a.m]:<em> oi, como você está? </em></p>
<p>A simples e única mensagem fora o suficiente para deixar o coração do Park acelerado. </p>
<p>O sorriso involuntário surgiu nos lábios do Chanyeol. Para ele, aquela pequena atitude significava que o mais novo ainda se importava, mesmo que fosse de forma mínima. </p>
<p>Com as mãos um pouco agitadas, concentrou-se para respondê-lo.</p>
<p>
  <em>29/04/2013; Chanyeol.</em>
</p>
<p>[08:23 min a.m]: <em>oi sehun, estou bem e você? como estão as coisas por aí?</em></p>
<p>Park queria saber de tudo, e por isso fez duas perguntas em uma só mensagem. Estava receoso de que o Oh não o respondesse as duas ou não as vissem. </p>
<p>Esperou por alguns minutos para ver se ele ficaria online, porém não aconteceu. Por isso, decidiu iniciar sua rotina. Era segunda-feira e mais uma semana se iniciava, e a cada dia que passava, mais certeza tinha de que aquela cidade era seu verdadeiro lar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No final do dia, após o expediente no restaurante, Chanyeol verificou de novo o celular. Havia feito isso ao longo do dia inteiro, contudo, não tinha tido nenhum sinal de Sehun. Aquela falta de notícia o deixava nervoso. Queria sanar aquilo, no entanto, um pensamento ruim rondava sua mente, e esse devaneio, por mais que negasse, sempre resultava em seu progenitor. Park tinha medo de duas coisas na vida: <em>de perder sua mãe e de que acontecesse alguma coisa com Sehun</em>. Não se perdoaria por nenhum segundo caso seu pai fizesse algo com ele. E infelizmente, era isso mesmo que tinha feito. Tinha deixado o mais novo à mercê do patriarca.</p>
<p>Uma hipótese vinha martelando sua cabeça há alguns dias. </p>
<p>Sua atual condição não era a das melhores, todavia, era boa o necessário para manter mais de uma pessoa. Tinha um emprego fixo, residia em um local aceitável e realmente acreditava que pudesse trazer mais alguém para morar consigo. Podia estar agindo de modo precipitado, mas estava temeroso. Estava com medo de seu pai e de suas loucuras, pois pensava que, se ele teve a coragem de grampear o celular do garoto, no que será que ele seria capaz de fazer para arrancar qualquer informação que fosse a seu respeito? E se ele fizesse algo a Sehun?</p>
<p>Não queria e não podia mais deixar ele sozinho em San Diego, Chanyeol precisava deixar seus medos de lado dessa vez e ir buscá-lo imediatamente. Imaginava que deveria fazer isso o mais breve possível, ainda mais agora que o mais novo não respondia suas mensagens. Imaginava que o pior tivesse acontecido. </p>
<p>Antes de dormir, Park resolveu mandar mais uma mensagem, e tinha expectativa que até o dia amanhecer ele tivesse o respondido. </p>
<p>[11:45 min p.m]: <em>eu sinto sua falta.</em></p>
<p>Desligou o celular imediatamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entretanto, o que o Chanyeol esperava não havia acontecido. </p>
<p>Nenhuma resposta e nem sequer uma ligação. E aquilo só fez com que decidisse ligar para o número reserva. A ansiedade presente em seu peito dizia que deveria fazer isso.</p>
<p>Discou rapidamente e esperou que fosse atendido. No terceiro toque, Sehun atendeu.</p>
<p><em>“Chanyeol?”</em> Indagou em um tom mais baixo.</p>
<p>“Oi Sehun, sou eu. Está tudo bem?” Park ao escutar a voz do garoto, sentiu um grande alívio.</p>
<p><em>“Sim, está tudo bem.”</em> A forma fria e breve que ele o estava respondendo, o fez se sentir estranho. Pelo tom de voz, ele parecia bem triste, e constatar isso o fez ficar ainda mais cabisbaixo.</p>
<p>“Eu vou te buscar Sehun.” As palavras saíram de sua boca sem sua permissão. Já tinha tomado a decisão, porém não sabia que teria essa coragem para expor isso ao mais novo de forma tão rápida. Não sabia quando e o horário, mas estava determinado a tirar o Oh daquela situação.</p>
<p><em>“Como assim? Não pode, seu pai ainda está a sua procura, se ele te ver eu não sei o que ele seria capaz de fazer.”</em> O desespero evidente na voz do garoto o deixou bastante preocupado. Mas não podia ficar desanimado e nem se acovardar com isso.</p>
<p>“Não importa Sehun, na sexta-feira eu irei sair daqui às onze da noite, devo chegar por volta de uma da manhã, me encontre naquele parque, próximo à roda-gigante. Esse horário tem pouca gente, aproveite e pegue tudo o que você precisa, mas por favor apenas coisas essenciais, e se despeça de seus pais. Seja discreto, te espero lá, tudo bem?” Chanyeol falou de forma clara e objetiva, nem se importando se a ideia viesse a parecer maluca demais, e torcia muito para que Sehun aceitasse.</p>
<p><em>“Não ‘tá mentindo pra mim ‘né?” </em>A voz trêmula e hesitante demonstrava o quão desacreditado o mais novo estava. No entanto, daquela vez Park estava falando muito sério, e precisava que ele acreditasse em si.</p>
<p>“Claro que não, Sehun. Eu sinto muito sua falta aqui.” Chanyeol resolveu confessar. Já tinha dito isso por mensagem, mas imaginava que o Oh não havia visto, ou se tivesse tinha o ignorado, contudo apenas queria frisar o quanto queria ele ainda mais próximo. </p>
<p>A demora para responder aquela mensagem fez com que Chanyeol se questionasse se o garoto realmente queria que fosse resgatado daquela cidade, porém quando fora respondido, seu sorriso inconscientemente se enlargueceu, percebendo que sim, Sehun queria que ele fosse buscá-lo.</p>
<p><em>“Eu também, Yeol. Vou te esperar, espero que dessa vez você não me decepcione.” </em>Park sorriu. Seus lábios desenharam um sorriso ainda mais largo ao escutar o apelido carinhoso. Claramente não iria desapontar aquele que amava. Após alguns segundos, ambos desligaram a ligação com a certeza de que logo se encontrariam, e a cada hora que passava, mais a ansiedade inundavam seus íntimos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol subiu na moto naquela noite de sexta-feira.</p>
<p>Nunca esteve tão apreensivo. Retornar para San Diego após dois meses era uma sensação desgostosa. Ir em direção a confusão em que tentou fugir era controverso. Entretanto, caminhar em busca de Sehun imaginava ser o correto.</p>
<p>Quando trilhou a rodovia de volta para a cidade onde nasceu, pensamentos conflituosos rondavam seu subconsciente. Mas percebeu que aqueles devaneios eram totalmente opostos daqueles que pensou em sua ida para Los Angeles. Novas sensações se apossaram de seu interior, e  quanto mais se aproximava de onde Sehun estava, mais vontade tinha de pisar no acelerador. </p>
<p>A saudade insana que tinha do mais novo, trouxe a ele ainda mais determinação para enfrentar seus medos. Mesmo sabendo  que não veria seu patriarca, ainda tinha certo receio de que ele pudesse fazer algo com o Oh antes que tivesse  tempo para intervir. </p>
<p>E esse pensamento ruim dominou sua mente até o momento em que avistou a fronteira. Quando passou por ela, um sentimento de alívio se apossou de si. Já que em alguns minutos encontraria o garoto — provavelmente escorado em algum brinquedo da praça próximo a roda-gigante. Chanyeol suspirou ao imaginar em como ele deveria estar bonito. Park nunca se cansava da beleza que o Oh possuía.</p>
<p>Depois de alguns minutos, o maior observou a praça porcamente iluminada devido ao horário tardio. Geralmente aquele local da cidade ficava mais calmo após a meia-noite. E ao estacionar em um local discreto próximo às instalações dos brinquedos, Chanyeol enxergou o garoto encolhido, encostado em um poste e alheio a qualquer movimento. Na percepção do mais velho, ele aparentava estar com um semblante neutro, exalando calmaria. Todavia, seus dedos das mãos — frenéticos dançando sobre o smartphone — revelavam o quão ansioso estava a espera de certo alguém. </p>
<p>Chanyeol ficou instantaneamente feliz, delineando um sorriso largo na face. Aquilo significava que ele ansiava por sua chegada. E era verdade, Park compreendeu isso quando o Oh finalmente o enxergou naquele breu e mostrou-lhe um dos seus mais belos sorrisos. Os olhos recheados de lágrimas demonstrava o quão saudoso ele estava de si. Park também não conseguiu se segurar, apressou seu passo correndo até onde o garoto se encontrava, não demorando mais nenhum segundo para o abraçá-lo com vontade. Soluçaram juntos quando se entrelaçaram depois de tantos dias afastados um do outro. </p>
<p>O choro audível e bastante atordoado havia deixado o coração do mais velho ainda mais apertado. Ali naquele momento, percebeu que nunca em hipótese alguma deveria abandonar de novo aquele garoto.</p>
<p>“Merda Chanyeol.” Sehun dizia com a voz embargada. “Eu senti muito sua falta, muito mesmo.” Ele apertava o Park com ainda mais força. </p>
<p>“Eu também, Sehun. Me perdoa” pediu enquanto retribuía aquele abraço quente.</p>
<p>“Não precisa pedir perdão, eu entendo seus motivos.” O Oh se desvencilhou um pouco do abraço para visualizar melhor o rosto do maior. Passava os dedos pela face alheia ainda trêmulo por não acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Sehun esperou por tanto tempo aquele reencontro, que ainda estava embasbacado com tudo aquilo. Após alguns segundos em silêncio com ambos registrando e gravando as expressões do rosto de cada um em suas memórias, Chanyeol decidiu que era hora de interromper o momento. Precisavam sair dali, pensou. Mas antes, resolveu deixar um selinho leve, mas um pouco demorado nos lábios do mais novo. Teriam tempo para degustarem um do outro e por isso apenas decidiu por aquele breve contato.</p>
<p>“Temos que ir, vamos para Los Angeles, Sehun.” Aquela curta frase resultou em um arrepio no corpo do mais novo, ainda mais depois de um selinho que o maior deu nele. Um selinho com gosto de saudade e de felicidade. Sehun mais do que nunca desejava sair de San Diego e partir para a cidade que tanto sonhava em conhecer. Era um sonho antigo, e saber que estava prestes a fugir com o amigo colorido para LA, com certeza era o melhor sonho que estava tendo a oportunidade de vivenciar. </p>
<p>Com um sorriso no rosto, e com expectativas à flor da pele para um novo futuro, ambos subiram na moto. Park acelerou, sentindo Sehun apertar com mais afinco sua cintura. Simultaneamente, o mais novo olhava para trás repassando em flashes as memórias de sua infância e de sua adolescência, sorriu minimamente porque em parte havia sido feliz, e essa grande parcela era culpa do garoto que dirigia a sua frente, ele sempre deixava seu coração palpitando rapidamente quando se aproximavam no colegial. Porém, percebeu que era hora de se despedir e deixar quaisquer acontecimentos ruins que viveu naquela cidade, portanto, com o pensamento em mente, virou-se para frente para nunca mais olhar para trás. Estava pronto para escrever uma nova etapa de sua vida dali em diante. Com um sorriso contido no rosto, apertou ainda mais o corpo de Chanyeol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O vento forte e gelado, cortava ambas as faces durante aquela curta viagem. Sehun mesmo com o capacete grudado em sua cabeça, ainda conseguia sentir o vento bater e sentir a liberdade rodear sua alma.</p>
<p>O corpo esguio do mais novo se arrepiava ao sentir a quentura que exalava do corpo alheio. Sentiu ainda mais o calor, quando se aconchegou aninhando sua cabeça próximo ao pescoço de Chanyeol. Park enquanto dirigia, notou o movimento atrás de si e quando sentiu que o mais novo o abraçou como um urso, sorriu minimamente. O mais velho ainda tinha tantas questões a fazer ao garoto, mas só a certeza de que estava junto dele, fugindo de toda aquela loucura, fazia com que seu peito se aliviasse de toda aquela tensão. </p>
<p>Após horas viajando, não tardaram a visualizar Los Angeles. </p>
<p>No momento em que Sehun levantou a cabeça para se acomodar melhor no banco, avistou a cidade que até então tinha a imagem dela somente em sua imaginação. Olhar com seus próprios olhos era ainda mais bonito e encantador.</p>
<p>Mesmo estando de noite, conseguiu enxergar o farfalhar dos coqueiros que eram tão característico do local e visualizar o céu com traços arroxeados quase azulados típicos de um céu prestes a amanhecer. Sehun estava realizado. O brilho de seus olhos revelavam isso.</p>
<p>Em poucos minutos, Chanyeol estacionou próximo ao edifício antigo que morava. Naquele fim de semana, o apartamento seria apenas dos dois. Kyungsoo havia ido para a casa de Baekhyun, e como já sabia que o Park buscaria o garoto, fora a deixa perfeita para que passasse o final de semana com o namorado. </p>
<p>Chanyeol girou as chaves do apartamento, e Sehun entrou, observando o ambiente com cautela. Sorriu ao pensar que pelo menos o mais velho tinha um local aconchegante para morar.</p>
<p>“Quem mora com você?” indagou curioso ao perceber que tinha uns porta-retratos de um garoto desconhecido na estante da sala. </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo. Você vai adorar conhecer ele.” Park respondeu enquanto trancava a porta.</p>
<p>“E onde ele está?” perguntou, enquanto deixava sua mochila no chão notando que o local estava silencioso demais.</p>
<p>“Foi passar um tempo com Baekhyun, o namorado dele” explicou. O Oh assentiu balançando a cabeça minimamente. </p>
<p>“Tinha ficado apreensivo por pensar que talvez você não tivesse conseguido algum lugar pra ficar.” A revelação dita de forma mais entristecida era evidente em seu tom de voz. </p>
<p>“Me perdoa, Sehun. Me perdoa mesmo pela falta de comunicação. Mas foi difícil pra mim, de verdade.” Chanyeol sentou-se no sofá, convidando-o com as mãos para que sentasse a sua frente. Assim que o mais novo se sentou, a tensão nos olhares se instalou.</p>
<p>“Não precisa se desculpar pela fuga, eu já disse que entendo todos seus motivos, mas ter me deixado no escuro sem nenhuma informação é que eu não consigo entender.” Sehun estava tentando segurar suas lágrimas, não queria desmanchar-se ali antes de buscar por todas as suas respostas. “Eu fiquei dias tentando algum contato com você, eu fiquei com medo, muito medo de que tivesse acontecido algo.” O mais novo fungou. “Por que? Me diz.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol vacilou o olhar diante de todas aquelas perguntas. Pensou que fosse fácil revelar seus sentimentos. No entanto, percebeu que era bem complicado e extremamente difícil expressar-se e confessar o que estava dentro do seu peito. </p>
<p>“Sehun… eu não queria te magoar. Eu sabia que se falasse onde eu estava, muito provavelmente você ficaria com raiva de mim. Mas, mesmo assim, acabei fazendo tudo errado né?” respondeu com um suspiro. Ter pensado em afastar o garoto, deixar de dizer para onde havia decidido fugir e não ter deixado que participasse de sua vida fora a maior besteira que tinha feito. Mas sabia que não podia culpar-se totalmente, a confusão de seus pensamentos contribuíram em muito para essa sua indecisão e temor que circulava em seu corpo.</p>
<p>“Eu acho que sim. Eu fiquei com muito medo. Mas fico feliz que agora estou te vendo, e agora vejo que está mesmo tudo bem.” Sehun respondeu delineando um pequeno sorriso carinhoso. Naquele instante, Park reparou que havia se apaixonado um pouco mais pelo mais novo. </p>
<p>“E você? Por que não respondeu quando mandei mensagem? E meu pai?” Chanyeol indagou. Queria tanto saber o que havia se passado nos dias que estava ausente. </p>
<p>“Eu não podia ficar o tempo todo no celular, se eu ficasse eles logo iriam desconfiar. Seu pai ficou totalmente louco, ele enlouqueceu. Sua mãe até tentou pará-lo, mas não conseguiu. Até que ele teve a grande ideia de grampear meu celular, e foi aí que a merda começou.” Sehun falava em um tom mais baixo. Seus dedos entrelaçados em cima de sua coxa lhe entregava o quão falar sobre aquilo era complicado. “Passei a ser supervisionado, não tinha mais minha liberdade nem no meu próprio quarto. Meus pais também passaram a entrar nessa loucura com seu pai. E foi por isso que quando você me ligou eu fiquei temeroso. Você percebe como foi difícil pra mim também?” Oh despejou as palavras em cima de si.</p>
<p>Chanyeol escutava atentamente, e a cada palavra proferida sentia a culpa pesar mais em suas costas. Não imaginava o quanto também fora difícil para o mais novo.</p>
<p>“Eu estive com raiva sim no início, e peço desculpas por isso, mas eu fiquei muito angustiado e chateado por você ter fugido sem mim. Pensei que você me levaria junto, já que era uma coisa que nós dois ansiávamos por muito tempo.” Suspirou. Enquanto falava, vez ou outra erguia seus olhos para avistar o rosto alheio. Ficou segundos a mais o analisando. Sehun adorava cada linha tracejada evidente nas expressões que a face alheia estampava. “Foi difícil, mas ouvir a sua voz de novo me acalmou de uma forma inimaginável. E saber que você viria me buscar acalentou muito meu coração. Chanyeol… seu merda.” Chorou como uma criança desamparada, não conseguindo mais se conter. </p>
<p>A saudade aparente no olhar de ambos fez com que o cômodo se tornasse a única testemunha do silêncio que se instaurou no local. Chanyeol não sabia o que dizer. Sempre fora impulsivo em suas ações. Mas sabia, que apesar de tudo aquilo, o mais novo o entendia. Sentia isso no olhar dele. </p>
<p>Contudo, ver aquela tristeza presente na face do garoto, apenas uma vontade começou a surgir e a se apossar de seu corpo. Park queria tirar aquele sentimento ruim dos dois, e apenas uma atitude faria com que se esquecessem completamente do mundo e das situações exteriores. E com isso em mente, aproximou-se do garoto, tomando seus lábios, colando-os com os seus. </p>
<p>O beijo havia se iniciado de forma lenta, Chanyeol aproveitou para acariciar o cabelo de Sehun enquanto se beijavam, e conforme os segundos se passavam, a intensidade dos selares se elevava. Sehun entrelaçou seus dedos na nuca do mais velho no intuito de se fundir ainda mais à boca de Chanyeol. Park, ao sentir o toque, inclinou-se, ficando por cima do corpo do garoto, e à medida que se envolviam mais naquele beijo, mais sentiam suas peles se tocando e a calidez aumentar por seus poros. </p>
<p>O Oh, entendendo a intenção do mais velho em tentar que esquecessem pelo menos naquele momento seus antigos problemas, intensificou ainda mais o beijo, enfiando sua língua no interior da boca do maior. Fazendo com que ambos ficassem entorpecidos naquela troca de selares. E o beijo, que era simples, havia se tornado em um contato fervoroso. </p>
<p>Chanyeol, após longos segundos, aos poucos fora se desvencilhando do beijo para conseguir retirar a sua camiseta. Quando se afastou minimamente do mais novo, reparou em como a pupila de Sehun estava dilatada. Os olhos se mantinham levemente abertos, mas ainda assim, era notório a pupila quase que totalmente expandida. A constatação daquilo, fez com que deixasse escapar um sorriso sacana. </p>
<p>“Sentiu mesmo minha falta...” Enquanto retirava a peça de roupa, Chanyeol não deixou escapar aquele minucioso detalhe.</p>
<p>“Hã? Claro que senti.” O Oh, sem entender muito bem o que o Park queria dizer, respondeu. Não estava prestando muito a atenção, só queria que o mais velho retirasse logo todas aquelas peças que o impedia que visse seu corpo por inteiro.</p>
<p>“Nada não.” Chanyeol decidiu não prolongar mais e nem mesmo julgava Sehun, porque provavelmente estava do mesmo jeito. O garoto era o único que conseguia deixá-lo naquele estado ébrio. Além do mais, não estava muito para conversas naquele momento, a saudade que estava do garoto o incomodava e não queria ter que esperar por mais nenhum segundo para sentí-lo afundando em seu corpo.</p>
<p>E assim que ambos tiraram suas roupas, a tensão ficou ainda mais palpável no cômodo. Os dois se olhavam de um jeito tão intenso que Sehun até pensava que tudo aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto que sua mente estava pregando. Achava que era irreal, uma mera imaginação. No entanto, o desejo mútuo presente no olhar de cada um era bastante evidente, e ali, conjuntamente com as sucessões de acontecimentos que ocorreram, ambos tiveram a certeza de que era sim real e que se completavam. Sehun, após abaixar seu olhar para a extensão do corpo de Chanyeol, não tardou a encostar no abdômen magro, com alguns gomos aparentes. </p>
<p>Deslizou vagarosamente seus dedos até perto da virilha do outro. Park, sentindo os toques gelados trilharem seu corpo, sentiu um arrepio imediato formigar sua pele. Quando percebeu o que o garoto queria, decidiu deixar que ele comandasse e fizesse o que tanto desejava.</p>
<p>Naquela madrugada, ambos desfrutaram avidamente cada canto de seus corpos, sentindo o prazer e se divertindo calorosamente. Esse momento foi marcado em seus pensamentos, já que fora o primeiro contato mais íntimo depois de tanto tempo. E ao chegarem ao ápice daquela aventura deleitosa, sorriram satisfeitos. E mais que isso, aproveitaram essa loucura com mais afinco, já que a saudade propiciou que gozassem de forma ainda mais violenta.</p>
<p>Chanyeol e Sehun dormiram relaxados e aninhados naquele início de alvorecer. Park mal podia esperar para utilizar daquele tempo em que tiveram separados para mostrar tudo que conheceu e viveu naquele seu curto período em Los Angeles. Mas não tinham pressa, afinal, teriam ainda muito tempo para isso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na manhã seguinte, Sehun tinha despertado primeiro. </p>
<p>O garoto não era de acordar tão cedo, mas não conseguiu dormir mais do que cinco horas, e como dormiram tarde, acabou acordando perto do horário do almoço. Dirigiu-se até a cozinha e resolveu que iria preparar um café, no entanto, demorou um pouco para achar alguns itens, mas assim que os encontrou, começou a fazer seu sagrado café.</p>
<p>Enquanto esperava ficar pronto, devaneava sobre a última madrugada. Foram tantos acontecimentos nos últimos dias que o Oh imaginava que sua mente a qualquer momento falharia. Estava feliz por finalmente estar ali com Chanyeol, mas ainda sentia uma dúvida pairar em seus pensamentos. Em todos os momentos que passava com o mais velho, Chanyeol nunca tinha confessado que gostava mesmo de si. De que o amava. Sehun estava cansado de viver daquele jeito. De viver naquela incerteza e com a insegurança dominando seu peito. </p>
<p>Mesmo tendo uma prova real de que ele se importava consigo a ponto de buscá-lo, ainda não era a mesma coisa em ouvir da própria boca dele se o amava de verdade. Em meio aquelas confusões, Oh acabou se esquecendo do café, e só fora lembrar quando escutou um chiado da efervescência que a panela emitia. Rápido, correu até a panela e desligou o fogo. Suspirou. Após o quase pequeno incidente, colocou o líquido em uma xícara e o tomou puro. </p>
<p>Quando terminou de tomar seu café, resolveu retornar ao quarto e, ao chegar na entrada, observou o maior encolhido na cama de solteiro. Haviam dormido colados naquele espaço estreito. Escorado na porta, sorriu ao ver como ele aparentava ser tão pequeno aninhado ao travesseiro próximo à parede. Sehun era completamente apaixonado pelo Chanyeol e almejava que seu sentimento fosse realmente recíproco.</p>
<p>Voltando a se aconchegar perto do corpo alheio, Sehun deixou um simples selar no ombro do maior, aninhando-se mais ainda ao encostar sua cabeça no peito de Chanyeol. Não estava com muito sono, mas queria aproveitar o tempo perdido ao lado dele. O Oh só queria sentir a presença e a quentura da corpulência esquentá-lo naquele dia. Sehun adorava passar tempo com ele, se sentia de certa forma acolhido e amado, sentimento esse que não recebia de seus pais. Nenhum dos seus progenitores e do Park eram afetivos, e quando se conheceram no ensino médio, conseguiram encontrar um acalento que não tinham da própria família. E antes de fechar os olhos para tentar cochilar por mais um pouco, sussurrou baixinho um <em>eu te amo</em>. O que ele não imaginava era que, com o movimento, Chanyeol despertasse e conseguisse escutar suas palavras. Park esboçou um sorriso de canto instantaneamente. </p>
<p>Naquele momento, o maior decidiu que não demoraria mais para revelar seus sentimentos, nem ele e muito menos Sehun mereciam aquele seu silêncio.</p>
<p>Mais tarde, ainda naquele dia, ambos despertaram próximo às quatro da tarde. </p>
<p>A coluna de Chanyeol suplicava por uma massagem. Sehun, mesmo não tendo muita prática na cozinha, conseguira vasculhar alguns ingredientes e preparar uma refeição simples para eles. Park, ao chegar no cômodo, viu que o garoto estava mexendo em algumas panelas, provavelmente cozinhando algo. Naquele instante, não deixou de reparar nas mínimas peças de roupa que o mais novo vestia. A blusa preta grande com mangas cumpridas deixavam à mostra metade de sua peça de roupa íntima. Observando aquilo, uma vontade súbita invadiu seu pensamento. Sem pensar mais, caminhou e, ao passar por ele, deixou um tapa estalado na nádega esquerda que estava coberta por uma boxer preta. </p>
<p>Ao sentir o estalo em sua bunda, Sehun pulou. </p>
<p>“Que susto” disse, depois de se recuperar do tapa.</p>
<p>“Não podia deixar passar uma oportunidade dessas.” Chanyeol comentou divertido, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha do mais novo.</p>
<p>“Engraçadinho.” Sorriu. “A comida ‘tá na mesa, vamos comer.” Sehun dizia enquanto se sentava, não tardou muito para o Park fazer o mesmo. “Espero que esteja bom” comentou inseguro.</p>
<p>“Tenho certeza que está.” Chanyeol piscou, deixando o garoto enrubescer-se imediatamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No dia seguinte, Chanyeol acordou disposto a deixar as coisas mais transparentes entre ele e Sehun. Queria propor ao mais novo que esquecessem de suas antigas vidas e de seus familiares que tinham deixado na antiga cidade. Desejava recomeçar sua vida do zero, em todos os quesitos. Sentado no sofá da sala, encontrava-se ansioso para que iniciassem essa nova etapa de um jeito diferente, de um jeito certo e da forma unicamente deles.</p>
<p>E quando Sehun entrou no cômodo, analisando o semblante sério do mais velho, soube na mesma hora que algumas coisas tinham que ser resolvidas. Oh esperava que fosse sobre o que estava desejando há bastante tempo. Sabia que o maior era mais travado quando o assunto era relacionado a sentimentos. Palavras eram mais difíceis para ele, mas Park sabia que se quisesse continuar com Sehun, ele deveria ser ainda mais claro com o garoto. Pois, apesar de gostar mais de demonstrar seus sentimentos em atitudes para o outro, as coisas precisavam também serem ditas. Às vezes, Chanyeol não conseguia ser muito direto e claro, então condutas que vinha tomando  deixavam Sehun no escuro, com o coração ainda mais bambo e inseguro, sem saber qual era a real intenção, inconscientemente implantando uma grande dúvida que pairava por seus pensamentos.</p>
<p>Essa indefinição era que o Sehun não gostava. E por isso, Chanyeol entendendo nas entrelinhas o que o mais novo queria de si, decidiu que deveria dizer de forma franca tudo o que estava guardado em seu peito. Então foi isso que ele fez, despejou no garoto todos seus sentimentos e emoções que haviam sido trancados no lugar mais profundo do seu âmago e que nunca tivera a coragem de contar a ele. Revelou as suas inseguranças que perduraram por muito tempo naquele início de relação que eles mantinham; confessou que, mesmo não compreendendo muito seus sentimentos, sempre teve um carinho enorme por ele. Mas justificou que as suas relações familiares o impediam de entender melhor o que se passava consigo mesmo. E com a sua vinda para LA, percebeu de forma definitiva o que sentia pelo mais novo, e isso foi primordial para que enxergasse tudo o que era relacionado àquele pseudo-relacionamento, tanto o que acontecia internamente quanto externamente. </p>
<p>Aquelas palavras preencheram o coração do Oh de felicidade. Saber o que Chanyeol pensava sobre ele, sobre o relacionamento que eles mantinham desde a adolescência, era um verdadeiro paraíso. Se sentia finalmente completo. E a cada vez que o maior demonstrava algo para ele, mais aquela sua insegurança começava a dar espaço para um sentimento de confiança. Sehun nunca havia se sentido tranquilo e seguro com relação a Chanyeol, pois ele quase nunca revelava o que pensava ou sentia, e por isso aquele momento estava sendo tão importante.</p>
<p>Chanyeol se sentiu leve por ter exposto aquilo que há tanto tempo queria dizer para o mais novo e, ao perceber ali que a sua confissão fez com que ele abrisse um enorme sorriso, teve a certeza de que havia tomado a decisão certa. </p>
<p>Soube que o garoto fora a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida. Ter o conhecido no ensino médio, ter o escolhido para ser o seu par no baile de formatura, ter resolvido buscá-lo em San Diego e por ter amado-o incansavelmente — mesmo que só agora tivesse percebido que, desde o início, tudo o que tinha feito era amado aquele garoto — fora o melhor presente que poderia ter recebido em toda a sua vida. Sehun era seu presente, e o mais novo sempre esteve ali por ele. E Park só havia se dado conta daquele fato naquele momento, mas Sehun já tinha percebido que o amava verdadeiramente desde quando tinha seus 16 anos e não podia estar mais feliz de ver que finalmente o mais velho tinha confessado que o amava de forma crua e abertamente. Chanyeol ter dito as palavras que tanto ansiou por aqueles anos, como um <em>eu te amo</em>, regado de sinceridade e paixão, fora uma sensação única e indescritível.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na semana seguinte, Chanyeol marcou uma reunião com os amigos. Queria apresentar Sehun a eles. Mesmo que já tivesse apresentado a Kyungsoo — por morarem os três juntos naquele apartamento — queria apresentá-lo ao Baekhyun. Estava um pouco nervoso, ainda mais por não ter muita grana para bancar aquele jantar. Porém, o mais novo comentou que tinha consigo um dinheiro e que ele não se importava de compartilhá-lo. Com isso, Park conseguiu comprar alguns ingredientes e cerveja para que fizessem acontecer aquele jantar.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sempre quis apresentar alguém para sua família daquele jeito. No entanto, com o preconceito de seus familiares, sabia que nunca teria qualquer oportunidade com eles. </p>
<p>Mas agora que sabia que tinha a companhia de novos amigos, — estes que constituíam sua nova família —, aquele seu antigo desejo voltou a reacender de novo, e no momento atual, tinha a certeza que aquela sua simples vontade iria ser finalmente suprida. </p>
<p>Um pouco apreensivo, como se fosse pedir alguma permissão para seus pais, chamou Kyungsoo e Baekhyun que estavam no quarto entretidos conversando sobre algo que parecia ser interessante, porém não havia dado muita importância para o assunto, já que tinha outros muito mais essenciais naquele momento. Assim que todos se encontravam devidamente sentados com a mesa posta, Park iniciou seu pequeno discurso. Não queria só apresentar Sehun como seu namorado, mas também agradecer por absolutamente tudo.</p>
<p>“Sei que já apresentei Sehun a vocês, mas tem algo que quero dizer.” Chanyeol pigarreou no intuito de se tranquilizar para o que viria a seguir. “Oficializamos e agora estamos namorando” revelou rápido. Após sua fala, perduraram alguns segundos em silêncio absoluto.</p>
<p>“Você fez um jantar para dizer isso?” Kyungsoo que estampava uma careta de incredulidade, riu.</p>
<p>“Sim, porquê?” Rápido a expressão que até então estava alegre transformou-se em uma aborrecida. Chanyeol estava com vergonha, queria fazer aquilo de forma mais formal, mas parece que Kyungsoo tinha tirado o dia para fazer gracinhas com ele.</p>
<p>“Brincadeira, cara. Parabéns a vocês. Fico feliz mesmo.” Doh sorriu mais ainda, compartilhando as risadas com Sehun que não se segurou também a rir da cara de abandonado de Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Parabéns, espero muito que vocês consigam se estabilizar ainda mais por aqui. Sabem que podem contar conosco, né?” Baekhyun parabenizou, e tanto Chanyeol e Sehun agradeceram.</p>
<p>“Mas se acalme, eu quero muito também agradecer a ajuda que vocês têm nos dado, foi muito importante essa chance que você me deu Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol falou, dirigindo seu olhar ao mais baixo. Era eternamente grato por ele ter compreendido sua situação e não tê-lo despejado quando passou por tempos difíceis com a falta de emprego. “E agradecer sua ajuda também Baekhyun no restaurante, sem as dicas e indicações de vocês dois provavelmente eu não estaria vivendo tudo isso aqui com Sehun. Obrigado.” Park se emocionou ao falar e Sehun deu um selinho rápido no maior.</p>
<p>“Não precisam agradecer, vocês foram um presente para nós também.” Kyungsoo disse. Após aquelas trocas recheadas de gratidão, ainda com sorrisos no rosto, decidiram jantar e aproveitar a noite prazerosa. </p>
<p>Oh estava mais que orgulhoso pela perseverança do maior a não ter desistido de tentar mesmo quando não tinha nada e também feliz por estar rodeado de pessoas gentis que não negaram ajuda quando seu <em>namorado</em> precisou. Estava completamente agradecido em todos os sentidos, e claro, grato também por ele não tê-lo esquecido quando esteve longe por todos aqueles vastos dias. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol e Sehun ao longo das semanas que se passaram conseguiram sincronizar seus passos e pensamentos. </p>
<p>Eles tinham agora um relacionamento estável, longe de pessoas que faziam suas vontades definharem, impedindo que pudessem ter suas tão sonhadas liberdades. </p>
<p>Park sabia que eles teriam muita dificuldade em planejar e construir uma vida do zero. Porém, tinham consciência de que tinham amigos que os ajudariam no que precisassem. E era aquilo que estava dando determinação e segurança para continuar trabalhando e se esforçando para conseguir crescer junto à Sehun. E claro, futuramente, pensava também em contatar sua mãe algum dia, para não deixá-la apreensiva pelo resto da vida. Um dos seus maiores desejos era tirar a sua matriarca daquele lar pesado, mas agora ainda não era o momento, Park compreendia isso, porém essa opção nunca seria descartada de sua mente até que chegasse o dia quando a libertaria de todo esse sofrimento que teve que passar ao lado do marido. </p>
<p>No momento, o mais velho não se sentia mais como aquele Chanyeol perdido, confuso, vazio e completamente desnorteado com seus pensamentos. Quando seguiu pela primeira vez para Los Angeles, carregando incertezas, imaginava que encontraria a felicidade, mas com o passar dos meses, constatou que o modo como estava vivendo não era mais o suficiente para suprir o que seu coração tanto desejava. </p>
<p>Percebeu isso quando a cada dia que passava, necessitava saber sobre qualquer coisa de Sehun, seja ouvir sua voz, ler alguma mensagem, ou saber simplesmente se ele estava bem. Reparou que almejava o garoto próximo dele, não importava como, só queria que eles estivessem juntos como sempre estiveram desde quando eram mais novos. Ansiou em demasia compartilhar sua vida juntamente a ele na cidade que o garoto tanto sonhava. E aquele sonho de adolescência finalmente havia se tornado realidade. Viu que havia, sim, conseguido cumprir a promessa feita em pensamento, quando estava prestes a partir de sua cidade pela primeira vez — tinha, enfim, buscado aquele garoto para os seus braços, para que vivessem lado a lado, até quando a vida decidisse pôr um fim em suas histórias.  </p>
<p>Naquele instante, juntos, abraçados na varanda simples e pequena, apreciando a boa vista do apartamento que dividiam com um dos seus melhores amigos, compreenderam que agora só interessava isso... Sossego na mente e no coração de ambos, pois o resto eles se encarregariam de correr atrás.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E aí? eu sei, eu sou boiola demais, final frufru é comigo mesmo kkkkkkkkkkk.<br/>Chanhun juntinho, cheirosinho, recomeçando a vida em Los Angeles é meu TUDO.<br/>Espero muito que tenham gostado, mesmo a história sendo pequetita :(<br/>Beijos e até um dia! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gente, não odeiem o Sehun... ele só tá machucado, e o Chanyeol muito confuso :(<br/>Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês aaa, é uma história curta, mas já tem meu coração todinho :((<br/>Pra quem quiser me acompanhar, esse aqui é o meu twitter: https://twitter.com/baaekhy<br/>Obrigadinha a quem chegou até aqui, nos vemos em breve!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>